The Hidden Powers
by Paralized
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is on her way home one day, but she is taken out of Natsu's arms and then disappeared from sight with a mysterious stranger. There is no clues to where she went other than a weird Master and a large amount of magic. May be NaLu, LaLu or even something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am writing my other story, but I really wanted to write this and I may have said this is a NaLu story but I may change it, depending on where this goes ;)**

**Please leave a review, they make me want to write faster, Thanks :)**

* * *

The guild hall was packed, Fairy Tail members were scattered through the tables. Lucy smiled at the ruckus her friends were making, Gray and Natsu were glaring at each other saying the weirdest insults, "Ice brain," "Flame Princess," and Erza was fighting with Lily.

It seemed to be a normal day at the guildhall. Nobody knew that a certain group was being watched. Levy strode over and sat next to Lucy.

"Whats up, you look pretty weird today?" Lucy looked away from her team and looked at Levy.

"I'm getting a weird feeling in my gut, I don't feel sick but I don't feel right either."

Levy put her arm around her, "You should go home and get some rest, It's getting pretty late anyways." Lucy smiled and got up from her seat, a little sleep could help her, she should be better by morning.

"Yea I guess I should, Thanks Lev." She walked towards the doors, people around the guild stared at her as she walked past them, It wasn't normal for her to go home early, especially on Fridays.

"Oi Lucy! Where are you going?" A warm hand grabbed onto her wrist, she turned to see Natsu looking at her confused. "It's only 7, aren't you going to stick around a little while longer?"

"I'm feeling a bit off so I'm going to go home," his hand slid away and he looked down.

"Oh, ok, I'll walk you home then."

They walked along the path closest to the stream, Natsu suddenly stopped and grabbed Lucy's waist. "I want to say something, and I know this isn't the right ..."

A hand covered Lucy's mouth and she was pulled away from Natsus strong grip, the world blurred around her and suddenly she was at Hargeon Port.

"What the hell! Who are you, what do you want?"

The figure grabbed both of her shoulders "It's ok, we're helping you." His eyes were shining brightly, it matched his blond hair and strong figure. She doesn't recall meeting this person before but already trusts him. "We know what the feeling in your gut is about, It's a hidden power inside of you that's trying to get out."

"Wait, we? Who else is here?"

"Nobody is here, but they're waiting at the island, we need to get you there quick, or the power building up inside of you may kill you."

She followed him onto the little ship that was awaiting for them. Natsu flowed through her mind, she was taken away from him, what was he going to say? Did he like her? She was overcome with questions, but she couldn't answer them because the only one who knew the answers were a city away from her.

* * *

"Right..." He was cut off mid-sentence, Lucy was quickly pulled away from him and was gone in an instant.

"LUCY!" He sniffed the air, her scent wasn't there and he couldn't make out the mysterious strangers scent either. She was gone without a trace left for him to follow, the only sence he got was a strange amount of magic. It was almost the same as Zancrows, but this was way more powerful and it didn't seem to be dark.

He knew he should had run after him, but he didn't have a clue which way he went, so he ran back to the guild. Natsu kicked the doors open to find everybody the same as before. Slowly the began to get up, ready to fight, they knew something was off. Erza looked over from where she was standing at her table.

"What happened Natsu."

"Lucy was taken away by somebody." Tears streaked down his face, "I couldn't find their scent so I couldn't follow, I couldn't save her."

Mira walked over to Natsu and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't say you couldn't save her, because you still can."

* * *

The sea stretched out for miles ahead of them, where were they going? There was no island in sight. She looked up at the man, "Um, sir, where is this island you were talking about?"

His eyes gleamed, "You don't need to call me sir, call me Gira, and the island is right there."

He looked straight ahead, at nothing "But..."

"Focus and you will see it."

She squinted her eyes until she say a large glimmering line surrounding part of the water. She concentrated on the line, trees, she started to see trees forming, "Wow! That's amazing."

"It is, isn't it. This is the magic of the gods, it is stronger than almost all of the lost magics."

"Wait what! Are you a god slayer or something?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a real god, and so are you Lucy Heartfilia."

Her eyes widened and she started to tremble, "I-I can't be a god, I grew up as a human, it's impossible."

"It is possible, you may have been born a human but that was not your birthright. You were ment to be a god, living in the god realm with us. Instead you were lost and ended up being born as a human, but inside of you is the powers of a goddess, the goddess of youth."

She stepped away from the man, "This can't be right," her hands reached her head to help hold together the raging headache that was forming, "This can't be true, I'm a celestial mage, a normal girl who has to pay her rent like other NORMAL people."

"Lucy," he said calmly, "You can still be those things, we just want to unlock this power that is inside of you. Once we train you to use it, you can go back to your normal life."

She looked up into his eyes, she saw the kind man that she trusted at the dock. "I have a feeling my life will never be normal again."

* * *

The guild turned to see Master Makarov and Master Mavis standing on the 2nd floor railing, "You don't need to be alarmed, I feel that Lucy is in safe hands."

Natsu glared up at the Master, "But gramps, they took her away without a trace, they took my Lucy. I just ca..."

A large hand slammed into Natsu "I know your pain, but she will be fine and I know she will come back when she needs to, now all of you, back to normal."

The guild exploded with talk about Lucy and the strange man. Natsu walked outside, he didn't like this at all, his best friend was gone and gramps was against finding her.

"Lucy..."

* * *

He stared up at his grandfather, he knew something and he wasnt going to share. Who would ever take Blondie, they would have to be powerful, Natsu reeked of their magic. He stood up and walked away. The Raijinshu stared at him as he left, where was he going?

The blond cosplayer from the guild suddenly disappeared with some random mage with a serious amount of magic, she may be in big trouble, but the voice of his grandfather told him otherwise. This was ver unusual so if nobody would go out looking for her, he would.

"I'm coming for you Blondie."

* * *

The closer they came to the island, the more defined it became. It was a lot like Tenroujima, but instead of a giant tree there was a large rock with a waterfall coming off the side of it. She questioned where the water was coming from but she shrugged it off.

"We will be there in a couple of minutes, when we get there you can go to sleep and we will train in the morning."

She nodded and let the nice sea breeze cool her. Goddess of youth ha? This will be fun, maybe when she gets home she could possibly fight Natsu or maybe even Erza. She closed her eyes at the thought. She knew she was weak, people always had to protect her, but maybe this hidden power inside of her could change her, she could finally be the great mage she always wanted to be.

The ship stopped and she looked over at the island, it was still a good 100 meters away.

"Umm, I kind of don't want to swim that."

Gira smiled, "It's ok, I'm the god of the skys, just hold on tight and i'll take you across."

"God of the skys? You should meet this girl at my guild, I bet she'll love you."

He laughed and grabbed her waist, he pulled her in tightly with one arm while moving wind around them with the other. A mini tornado surrounded them, carrying them to the island. The tornado disappeared but his arm stayed around her.

"That was amazing, but you can let go of me now."

He blushed and let go of her, "Oh, sorry. Come this way, there are other gods that can't wait to meet you."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, it was a nice silence, it allowed her to take in the beautiful scenery around her, the soft glow from the moon lit up everything in sight. They came up to a clearing with 3 huts, a fire was in the middle of them. Around the fire was 4 people, 3 boys and 1 girl.

"Gira! You got Lucy!" The tallest boy shouted, he looked no older than 20 and had brown hair that looked quite like grays.

Gira bumped his chest into the boy. "Hey man, let me introduce you guys to Lucy Heartfilia."

The brown-haired boy hugged her, he was very muscular and tall, he let go quickly, "Sorry, it's just that we've been waiting to meet you for 24 years, My names Afza. God of the sea."

"Wait, you've been waiting for 24 years? I'm only 17."

Afza chuckled, "Did you forget about the 7 years you were on Tenrou?"

A long purple haired boy stood up from his seat by the fire, again he didn't look a day over 20, none of them did. "Enough with her age, lets just get on with it so I can get out of here." He walked over to he and stared into her eyes but said nothing.

Gira coughed, "That's Jamaga, he's the god of flames. Don't worry about him, he's a bit of a flamebrain."

Everybody laughed at Jamaga, "SHUT THE FUCK UP GIRA!" He punched him with a black fist of fire, sending him flying past the huts and into the bush. He sat back down and the fire turned black.

The last boy jumped away from the fire, "Woah Jam, cool down mate. You'll set this whole place on fire if you're not careful. Jamaga growled at that green haired man. Lucy was scared, completely scared, this man was mental. She noted down not to annoy him EVER.

The muscular green haired man brushed the dirt off himself, he was shirtless and she noticed the complicated rune tattoo that ran down the left side of his waist. She looked up at his face, he had a bright smile and eyes that matched his short hair.

"Evening youth girl. My names Ianaha, but you can call me Ian. I'm the god of the earth."

The girl then walked over and hugged Lucy, she was very pretty, her red hair reminded her a lot of Erza but the kindness that was she her blue eyes made her think otherwise. "I can't believe you're finally here, I've been waiting for another girl god. We're pretty rare you know, goddess's. I'm Nasha, goddess of light."

Lucy looked around at the gods that surrounded her. She could feel the large amount of magic that they held. Was this the kind of magic she contained?

Nasha grabbed her wrist, "Come with me, you look so dirty. I know an amazing place where you can get cleaned up."

She followed the girl willingly, she liked Nasha. At least there was one girl to keep her sane on this island full of mad boys. Gira, Afza, Jamaga and Ian. They seemed to be such a weird group of guys, but they remind her so much of home at Fairy Tail.

"Those guys are a handful aren't they?" She spoke up.

Nasha paused for a moment, "Yeah, I guess they are, but they are family. You're lucky to be trained by them, if you haven't notice they are the element group of the gods, together they are the strongest out of all of us."

"Really?"

"Yea, well maybe not against you."

Again silence surrounded Lucy. How can the power of youth be stronger than all 4 of the elements? Is she seriously this strong. She smiled, guess she will be able to have that fight against Natsu and Erza.

* * *

**Hehe, I like where this story is going :)**

***All of the god names are from a list of god names I have, so** that's** why they're weird.***


	2. Chapter 2

**People have been asking me if this is LaLu or NaLU, I actually don't know myself, but I have a few ideas that I'm going to keep to myself.**

**Please send in your review so I'm modivated to keep going :)**

* * *

The large healing pool was beautiful in the soft glow of the moon, the shining water was calm and still.

"Well what are you doing standing there? Come on in!" Nasha took her shorts and shirt off, revealing a rune tattoo, just like Ian's.

Lucy stood there, staring at the tattoo, "What is that mark?"

Nasha looked at her confused, she looked down at her body and smiled. "Oh, this? It's the mark of the gods, you will get one too."

She was amazed, it was just like guild marks, except it's only for gods. She smiled, the marks were so pretty, she couldn't wait to get hers. She took her shirt off and jumped into the water with Nasha. The water was really warm and instantly made her body relax. It seemed like forever somebody walked to the edge of the pool.

"Sorry ladies, it's time Lucy went to sleep." She turned to see Afza crouching beside her, he held out his hand to her. "Come on Girly, you have to get out of my pool sooner or later."

Lucy looked up, blushing from the fact that she was barely wearing anything, "Oh, um, ahh sorry." She grabbed his hand and let him pull her out, "So you made this pool?"

He smiled and looked away while she put her top back on, "Yep, well I did get help from Ian to make the shape of the pool and Jam to make the water warm."

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the pool, it was perfectly rounded with large patterns going around the side. She noticed Nasha floating around on her back, "You coming Nasha?"

"Na, I'd rather relax here a bit longer, I'll see you at our cabin later."

She walked along the pathway with Afza, "So you're part of element group of the gods then?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Nasha told me. You know, back in Magnolia there was a group of people who controlled the elements, but my guild bet them up."

He looked at her surprisingly, "Really? I'd like to met them, who's the water element?"

"Well the groups disbanded, but the water mage's name is Juvia. Shes really nice and is in my guild, but I don't think she likes me."

Afza laughed, "Well at least this water element likes you." He hung his arm around her, squeezing her arm before letting go.

They talked and laughed all the way back to the campsite.

* * *

The wind hit him hard, pushing him sideways, Sabertooth was only a block away. The large building was visible from where he was walking. The doors were wide open so he walked straight through.

Sting turned around from here he was sitting at his table, "Natsu?" His eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Wheres Rufus?"

A tall man with long blond hair walked down the stairs from the second story, "Right here."

"I need you to help me find someone, you can do that right?"

Rufus walked closer to the tremling Natsu, "Depends, have I met them before?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well then, lets get going."

He walked back up the stairs and Natsu followed. A door led to the roof of the guild, "So, who are we looking for?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"The celestial mage ha..." Rufus closed his eyes and focused on the city before him. "She not here, but I have a feeling shes in that direction. He pointed towards Hargeon, the place where he had first met Lucy.

Natsu ran and jumped off the side of the building, "Thanks man, I owe you."

Hargeon, why did he take her that way? Hopefully he won't be too late.

* * *

The train station was completly packed, it was hard for him to find a conductor.

"Hey did you see some guy and a blond girl come this way in the last hour?"

The man looked at him weirdly, "Sir, we get alot of men and blond girls along this way, you need to be more specific."

"The blondie is pretty short, got pretty big curves and has alot of keys on her belt."

"No, sorry sir. I don't recall seeing her."

He clenched his fist and walked away. This was the 6th train station he had been to so far, there was no other train stations in the area. The mysterious man would of had taken her away somewhere, he couldn't sence Lucy anywhere around town.

Somebody gently tapped his shoulder, "Umm, sorry to interupt your thought, but I saw a blond girl with a lot of keys at the port about an hour ago. She was with some big blond man."

Laxus turned to see the young man looking up at him, he ruffled his hair. "Thanks kid."

He then bolted to the port, it took him a matter of seconds.

"You're not getting away from me Blondie."

* * *

On his way to Hargeon, he stupidly went in front of the guild.

"Natsu, Master wants to see you." Gajeel was leaning against the guild doors with Lily.

"Can you tell him I'm busy." He began to run again. A large hand grabbed onto his scarf, practically chocking him as he was dragged into the guildhall.

"He wants to see you NOW."

He was pulled up the stairs to the second floor, Master Makarav was waiting in his office. Gajeel pushed him in and left.

"Natsu, I don't want you chasing after Lucy."

"But she might be in trouble, it's not normal for people to be grabbing randoms off of the street."

"I told you she's not in trouble, she was not randomly picked off of the street. She is in good hands."

Natsu stared at his Master, "How would you know this?"

"The man who took Lucy has spoken with me previously to discuss matters about her."

"What! Who is he? What is he doing with her."

The Master spoke over Natsus long list of questions, "If you really want to know, then you'll have to ask Lucy when she gets back. Now go home Natsu, don't go chasing after Lucy."

Natsu growled, "Okay gramps."

Makarav stared at him fiercly, "Thats an order Natsu."

He walked out of the office, and through the guild, towards home. Sadness overcame him, he didn't know when Lucy would be back. When could he tease her again, taste her cooking, when could he hold her again and finish his sentence?

* * *

People were slowly walking away from their boats, the cold sea breeze wrapped around them. Laxus shuddered and pulled his coat tighter around him. He stopped the nearest person he saw.

It was a small man wearing wind breakers. "Sorry, but have you seen a blond grirl with a blond man come by here lately?"

"Why yes I have, the guy who's in that little ship took them somewhere today." He gestured towards a boat that was pulling into the dock.

Laxus turned and walked towards it, he raised his hand in thanks to the man behind him.

He waited for the captian to finish anchoring the ship, "What do you want boy?"

"You took two blonds aboard today, where did you take them?"

The captian looked scared, "Nowhere."

Lightning sparked from Laxus, "Where did you take them?" He repeated his question louder.

The man raised his hands, "I'm serious, I took them to the middle of nowhere and the boy took her off the ship and disappeared."

Shock overcome him, they disappeared again? What kind of magic does this guy use?

"Can you take me there?"

The captian waved his hands infront of him, "No, it's too late." Laxus deathglared the man infront of him, "But I guess I can take you tomorrow."

He smiled, "Good, I'll meet you at 6 tomorrow morning then."

He bolted back home, so she managed to get onto a boat to nowhere with some random blond boy. It just didn't seem right, this guy was not normal, never before had he heard of teleportation magic being used in the middle of nowhere.

_At least I'm one step closer to finding her._ The words echoed through his mind, _Blondie won't get away so easily._

* * *

The fire was slowly dying, Ian and Gira were sitting around it.

"Hey guys, where's Jamaga?" She looked around trying to find him.

Gira gestured towards the cabin closest to the fire, "In there, and you're going to be sleeping in that one." He pointed to the cabin to the left of it.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go to sleep, night."

"Godnight Lucy." They murmered after her.

The inside of the little building was basically a large bunk bed and a table. The bottom bunk was messy and had clothing on it so Lucy climbed up to the top bunk. The matress was soft like Aries wool, she touched her keys that were attached to her belt. The weird pain flashed through her gut, instantly making her let go of her keys. She should wait till tomorrow to talk to them, they need to know whats happening to her.

She snuggled into her pillow, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

He was at the docks at 5am, not wanting to lose any time he got up, quickly left and waited for the captian for an hour. He was perfectly on time and was ready to go.

"Did you overhear anything the two said?"

The boat had started to move and Laxus grabbed onto the railing, his motion sickness slowly kicking in.

"I didn't really listen to them but I did find out that the boys name is Gira. Oh and that they were going to unlock something thats in the girl, I didn't understand any of it."

Unlock what? Laxus pondered on the only clues he had. They didn't really help anything, how could you unlock something in a human? It's got to be something else, maybe it's some kind of link magic and Lucys the key. He growled in frustration, this made no sence at all!

* * *

Natsu didn't go to the guild that day, he just layed in bed, waiting for Lucy to come home. He was all alone, Happy had left without him to go on a mission with Carla and Lily. He felt empty, sure he could go to the guild and mess around with Gildarts and Lissana but he couldn't. Lucy wouldn't be there to greet him.

Anger overcome him, how could he feel so much for one person. He used to always be solo when Lissana and Lucy weren't there, why couldn't he bring himself to do that again?

"You should go do something instead of just sitting there."

Natsu turned to see Rufus leaning in his doorway.

"Look. I helped you get the direction she is in, why don't you find her? Or are you just going to waste my time by sitting there."

"I-I can't, Master ordered me not to."

"How many times have you gone against his orders?"

He thought back, his first S-Class mission, Tenrou. There may of been punishments after but hes still alive. "I've gone against his orders heaps."

"So whats stopping you?"

He stood up and grinned at Rufus, "Nothing, nothing will get in my way." He ran out of his home, leaving Rufus behind. "I'm coming Lucy!"

He kept running until he got to the Hargeon Port, Laxus's scent was floating around with the sea breeze. What was he doing there?

Realization hit Natsu, Laxus was looking for Lucy too. That stupid Lightninghead was going to find her before he did. He clenched his fists at the thought, there was no way anybody except from him was going to save Lucy.

He questioned why Laxus would even want to save Lucy, he wasn't close to her at all and he didn't really care for any body at the guild other than the Raijinshu. So why would he suddenly want to help her. Natsu shrugged it off and began to ask people about Lucy and Laxus. It took a while but he finally found a small man who knew about them.

"Whats with you and the blond boy with the scar. Both looking for the same girl."

"So he was looking for her?"

"Yes, he's gone off to find her with the captian that dropped her off."

Natsu stared at the man, "Dropped her off?"

"He dropped the girl and a young man off in the middle of nowhere."

He stared off at the sea. What could she be doing out there.

"You better be ok Lucy, I'm coming to get you."

* * *

**If you didn't like this paragraph that much, just wait, her training will start soon. Guess what her powers are going to be like and tell me what you think her powers are. I have a list with me and I want to see if they're easy to guess. (Just to remind you, she's the Goddess of Youth)**

**I'll hopefully get one or more paragraphs up during the week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The waves were rough against the little boat. It rocked hard, making the dragon slayer double over.

"We're here."

The captain walked over to Laxus to help him up, he stared at the clear waters ahead of him with wide eyes, "Theres nothing here at all."

"Well this is the exact place they got off."

"Which way did they go?"

He pointed to the place in front of the boat. "They went over there and disappeared."

Laxus focused on the area the man had pointed to, a line wavered, forming a large barrier. Inside he could see the outline of an island, barely visible

"What magic is this?"

* * *

"Lucy, you slept in. Get up." Gentle hands shook her awake. She opened her eyes to see Nasha hanging off the side of the bunk. "Come on, Gira wants to leave now."

Lucy quickly jumped out of her bed and brushed her wild hair with her fingers. She followed Nasha outside.

Afza looked up from where he was sitting, "Oh hey Girlies, d'ya sleep well?"

She gave him a kind smile, "Yea, thanks."

Nasha sat down next to him, "Yep. That pool of yours was seriously good for me, that's probably the first time I've had a good sleep in ages."

Afza ruffled Nasha's hair, "Aww thanks Nash."

Ian came out from his cabin with Jamaga, "So you're finally up, well then, follow me."

Everybody followed Ian through the bush. "Where's Gira."

He looked back at her, "He's waiting up there for us."

"Up there?"

Nasha looked at her cheerfully, "On top of that giant rock."

Lucy looked up at the mountain like rock that was the centerpiece of the island. On top of it she could see a bright figure, Gira.

"How do we get there?"

Jamaga looked at he weirdly, "Are you an idiot or something?"

Ian elbowed him in the gut, "She's not an idiot Jam." He ignored the drilling look Jamaga gave him. "We're going to use magic to get up there."

Suddenly he merged into the earth and was instantly next to Gira.

"Wait up!" Afza ran towards the waterfall, merging with the water and traveling upwards to Gira and Ian.

"I'm so not going to be left behind with two girls." Jamaga turned into a small ball of flames and bolted up to the rest of the boys.

"What about me?" Lucy stared up at them, it was so far up.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you up." Nasha grabbed her arm and suddenly she was at the top."

"What was that?" She stared at Nasha

"I turned us into light and brought us up here."

"Ohh can I do something like that?"

Gira stepped in front of the other boys, "You will be able to." He grabbed her shoulders, "Now, we are going to unlock this power, I want you to do everything I say."

She calmed herself, listening to every word. "First I want you to close your eyes and keep a calm steady breath. Focus on your energy you can feel moving in your gut."

She let out a long breath, before closing her eyes, she focused on the magic energy inside of her. Yellow and gold swirls took over the black in her mind. The colour of youth, bright, cheerful and a lot like her.

"Now you should be seeing colours. Imagine those colours leaving your mind and filling your whole body, imagine your body radiating these colours softly."

She could see it. This wonderful colour blend was circulating her body, becoming like a shell on the outside.

"Ok, now force this colour into magic energy, remember the feeling that your celestial magic gives you, surround that feeling with the colours, and let the magic out."

She saw her magic inside of her, calmly, she let it out. She felt wonderful, the magic energy like a sweet sugar rush that kept giving. Making her body glow brightly and her hair lift up as if it was static. She opened her eyes and smiled at the gods in front of her, their faces showing shock, which then changed to confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She gazed questionably at them.

Nasha was the one who spoke up, "Your right eye turned a golden-yellow for a second."

Gira looked down at her, talking his hands off her shoulders, "Looks like part of your magic is eye magic." He smiled brightly at her, "That kind of magic is pretty rare for humans, and is very rare for gods."

She was amazed, eye magic, just like the Raijinshu. "So it turned golden-yellow?"

Nasha nodded, "Yea."

"That was the colour I saw when I was unlocking my magic."

Afza chuckled, "Of course magic like that would have such a beautiful colour." He sturdied himself where he was standing, "So, how about we play a game. Us four will stand at the edge of the waterfall, you can fire your youth magic at us. If it's a good hit, then we will fall into the water below. Sound good?"

"I love it." She moved opposite of where the boys were lining up. Everybody was there except from Jamaga.

"Nu-uh, there is no way I'm going to get pushed into some water."

Nasha piped up from where she was standing next to Lucy, "If you play, I will cook all of your food for today."

Jamaga looked like he was considering the offer, who would have known, the boy loves his food. "Ok I'll accept that." He took his spot at the end of the line and waited.

Lucy tried to send out a large amount of magic at them but It only moved the rocks by her feet. They laughed.

"Oh come on girly, just do what you did before, but this time send all the magic towards us instead of around you."

She tried again, this time making their hair slightly move. She couldn't do it. Nasha moved towards the group of boys, took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she pushed Jamaga into the water below. Everybody laughed as he fell, stopping when they noticed the large amount of steam coming from the water. He was angry, very angry.

He shot back up to the top of the rock, hitting everybody with a large amount of power. Using his fire, he pushed them all off the waterfall, enjoying the large splash that echoed through the island.

Once they had dried off, Afza insisted Lucy worked on controlling her powers.

"First, I want you to collect the magic inside of you. This attack is not using the youth part of your magic, but is using the large amount of magic that's inside of you. So once your magic is gathered, imagine sending it out at that tree like a giant laser. Allow the magic to flow out in that laser like shape and then force it forward."

Do exactly as he said, Lucy sent a large yellow beam at the tree, creating it to snap at the large amount of pressure. Ian quickly returned the tree to its original form.

"Ok lets continue this but instead of a laser, turn it into different shapes and forms so it will hit multiple people." Afza smiled at Lucy, proud of how quickly she was learning this magic.

* * *

Mira walked up to Master's office, "Natsu hasn't come to the guild today."

He was out in a flash, looking over the guild for the pink haired idiot. He was nowhere in sight.

Loudly calling down to the guild, he got their attention. "Has anybody seen Natsu today."

Erza spoke over the noise of the guild, "Happy was here but he wasn't with Natsu."

"Damn that boy, Erza, can you and Gray go to the west of Magnolia and search for him?"

In unison Gray and Erza both said yes and left. "Lissana, Elfman, Mira-jane. Can you go to his house and see if he's there?"

The all ran off to the south of the guild towards his house.

"Gildarts, Cana, Wendy. Can you guys check the east side of Magnolia for him."

"Yep, no prob master." Gildarts waved back to him as he ran off with his group.

_That kid has some guts going against my orders._

* * *

Somehow, Juvia had ended up joining their little search group. Together, she, Erza and Gray had asked almost every guild in the west if they had seen Natsu, there was one guild left that was on the border of magnolia, Sabertooth. The inside of the guild was a mess and people were scattered throughout the guildhall.

Erza tapped Sting on the shoulder, surprising him.

"Now what does Fairy Tail want this time?"

"This time? Was Natsu here asking for something?"

Sting raised his eyebrows at her, "Yea, he asked Rufus for a favor last night, I don't know what it was though."

Gray walked away from the guild master and Erza and went to Question Rufus, he seemed completely clueless about Natsu's appearance the night before. saying "He just wanted to know if I had seen her or not."

He went out of the guild and to his team, Rufus had lied. Gray knew that he could pinpoint the location of people who he had met before.

* * *

Elfman followed his siblings to Natsu's home. The door was slightly ajar and he could see Happy through the crack. Happy was completely stressing out.

The little cat looked up at them, "Have you seen Natsu?"

Mira answered for them, "No, we came here to see if he was here. Do you know what happened?"

"Last time I saw him he didn't want to get out of bed, he insisted that I went on my mission with Carla and Lily. He seemed pretty messed up about the Lucy situation."

"Thanks Happy, that's all we need to know."

* * *

Wendy had quickly found the lingering scent of Natsu, Gildarts and Cana ran after her. They almost toppled over her when Wendy suddenly stopped at the port. They followed her eyes and saw a pink haired boy trying to hide on a boat. It was about 500 meters away but it was moving fast. There was no way they could catch up to it without getting wet or destroying the boat.

Gildarts swore, "God damn it Natsu."

* * *

Natsu tried to hide from his guild mates, failing horribly. They must have found out that he went for Lucy. Trying to over come his motion sickness, he gave the small man co-ordinates using Laxus's lingering scent. He felt dread at the fact that Laxus was also looking for Lucy. Was he going to find the kidnappers and help them torture her? Or maybe he wanted to use this opportunity to kill Lucy while nobody knew where she was.

Well, Master knew where she was. He was sure of it, the kidnappers had talked to Master personally. Probably telling him about their plan. Why would Master even trust them? They could just be lying to him so they got a free pass to take Lucy away.

"Pink boy, where do I go now."

Natsu sniffed the air, focusing on the areas where Laxus's scent was the strongest, "East, and keep going till I say so."

"So are those your friends shouting at you from the port?"

He looked back to see Cana, Gildarts and Wendy still standing at the docks. They were madly jumping around and shouting words that he couldn't hear. He looked away from them, not wanting to face the guilt of turning against his guild. Before, he would have never done this, but Lucy was more important to him right now. The guild will be fine, but Lucy could be in trouble and he needed to know.

Empty waters stretched out before him, where were they going?

* * *

Nasha had made breakfast for all of them. Jamaga was treating her like his personal maid, "I want more pancakes, and don't forget to cook them till they're burnt."

She cursed at the annoying boy, "Your taste in food is seriously disgusting, at least eat them properly."

He looked up after stuffing his face with another burnt pancake, "Shut up shortie."

She gave him the finger and walked away.

Afza ignored the two and turned towards Lucy, "So, you going to keep training after breakfast?"

"Yea, I love this so much! I never knew magic could feel so amazing."

He smiled at her, "I guess that growing up with these powers, I would never had felt what you are feeling now. It's nice to see you're so happy though."

"Well it looks like you're done eating, how about we go now?"

He raised his eyebrows at her large amount of enthusiasm. "Sure."

They got up and went back to the waterfall. "Ok, since it looks like you have managed to control your magic, let's get started on your eye magic."

She was standing along the edge of the water. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic again.

"Focus on your colour again, I want you to force it to your vision." He paused for a moment, allowing her to focus her energy. "Open your eyes and look at me, try to see my past. This is the main part of your magic, I want you to see my youth."

She opened her eyes, allowing the magic to swirl around her right eye. She looked into Afza's eyes, she could see a younger version of him with the other boys, surrounding them were their elemental colours.

"Now try to find my first memories of walking, temporarily take those away so I won't remember how to walk."

She looked down to the little Afza's legs, she could see the stages of his legs, one stage for every major movement, crawling, walking and running. She pulled away the walking and running stage and he fell to his knees.

He tried to get back up but couldn't, she had taken away the possibility of his mind making him move.

"Well done girly, you just mastered the first part of your youth magic."

* * *

**You will most likely be able to know more about Lucy's power in the next chapter.**

**That will probably be up tomorrow or the day after, or even saturday since I couldn't write this afternoon and I'm busy tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a while, but here's chapter 4 :)  
Please review what you think, I love reading your comments and they motivate me to write faster.**

* * *

By lunch time, Lucy had perfected two other forms of her youth magic. Now she could permanently erase new memories and temporarily make people forget how to use their magic. She had found out that she could only erase something new to people, like memories and even damage to the body. All she had to do was erase the newer steps that she saw when she looked at their youth. This however did not work on old parts of people, she could only momentarily take away the steps.

"We've been at this for 2 hours now, how about you take a break." Afza looked at her with concern, she was working herself way too hard, she may be eager but she had only just gained these powers.

She was breathing hard, she had been practising fighting with him. They were evenly matched and the fight had gone on for half an hour. "Yea, thats a good idea. I think I might just walk around first."

Lucy turned in the opposite direction, "Wait, I just remembered, I have to give you your god mark."

The image of the rune tattoo flashed through her mind, she turned back to Afza, he was begining to pull water from the waterfall. She looked down to her left side, her top had ripped during the fight and it left her waist completly exposed. Afza turned the water into the rune pattern and gently pressed it against her side.

It left a black mark that went from her chest to her hip directly down the side. It curved sightly around her hip, creating a backwards L shape.

"There we go, now you are completly a god. Well then, see you at camp, don't be too late." He waved and turned away, going towards the campsite.

Lucy walked in the opposite direction, towards the beach.

* * *

He had swum towards the island from the boat. He hated being in the water, lightning and water were never a good mix. He easily passed through the barrier onto the island, it was completly visable now. He followed a stream for a couple of minutes, stopping when he heard noises.

"Fucking redhead and her stupid pancakes, I feel like I'm going to barf." The person growled as they continued to walk.

He could sence a large amount of magic coming from the man, it was equal to the magic that was left on Natsu. He was surprised when the man stopped.

"Get out of that tree." He jumped down to see a purpled haired boy staring daggers at him. "What are you doing here."

Laxus stood his ground, "I want Lucy."

"You want the stupid little blond girl?" He snarled at him, "Well too bad, she's going to be staying here for a while."

Sparks started to circle Laxus, "You better hand her over before I fry you."

The boy grinned at him, black fire started to come from his hands. Laxus turned his head to see that there was a circle of fire around him, he was completly surrounded.

"You sure you want to do that kid?"

Laxus bolted away from the circle, instantly stopping when he went straight into a wall of black fire. He attacked the boy with lightning, he managed to dodge it, never before had somebody dodged his magic.

"You're going to regret stepping foot on this island."

The fire began to close in around him, It burnt far worse than Natsu's flames. This magic was stronger than he imagined it to be. He tried to squirm free of the fire that was holding him there but he had no luck.

"Jamaga, stop it." Lucy's voice rang through his ears. He was overcome with releif as the fire started to die down. Lucy looked at him in the eyes, "What are you doing here Laxus?"

His eyes widened, she didn't sound happy, infact her voice had no clues to how she felt.

"I came here to see if you're ok." He looked her over, her clothing was torn and dirty and her hair was a mess. He focused on the tattoo that was on the side of her stoumach. He couldn't recognise it. "What happened? You're pretty messed up and you have some weird tattoo."

"I'm fine, I was practising my fighting and this tattoo is..." she paused, looking at the boy. He finished the sentence for her.

"It's the mark of the gods." He looked at her with disbeleif and then he began to laugh.

"Lucy's a god? You've got to be kidding me, what is she? Some kind of celestial goddess?"

She looked up at him smiling, "So you don't believe me? How about I show you?"

He grinned at her, "Bring it on blondie." He began to get his thunder and lightning ready.

She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her golden-yellow eye. He looked at her amazed, it was just like Freed, Ever and Bickslow's eyes. He suddenly fell to his knees, on instinct he tried to attack her, but he couldn't, his body just wouldn't listen. He looked up at her, only seeing her right eye before he was hit by a large amount of magic.

He had rolled back 10 metres. He looked up to she her still grinning at him, "You give up lightning boy?"

Laxus stared at her with a mixture of amazment and fear. What happened to the helpless little Lucy he knew? "You've won that round." He stood up, happy that his body finally listened to him.

"I want you to leave, go back to Fairy Tail." Her words stunned him.

"But I went through so much to get here, there's no way I'm going back."

The boy stood up from the tree that he was sitting on, "I talked to your guild master about a week ago, he knows that nobody is to come to this island. He definatly would have told you that coming to this island is useless."

"Well sorry fireboy, I'm staying with Lucy."

"Did you just call me fireboy!?" His body was engulfed in flames.

Lucy put her hand on the boys shoulder, "I'll take care of this." She put her hand up to Laxus, "Memory erase, blackout."

The world went black and he fell to the ground.

* * *

She had taken away his memory of finding out she was a god, she didn't want him telling her guildmates. She wanted to surprise them when she want home. She had allowed him to remember finding her and seeing her immense power, she even let him remember Jamaga.

She turned towards the boys, she needed to get Laxus back home. Turning towards the sea, she could see a boat arriving, "Can you take Laxus to that boat and tell them to turn around."

"Yea sure, but just because I'm doing this doesn't mean you're free to boss me around."

He grabbed Laxus and took him to the boat.

* * *

There was a pink hair boy on the floor of the boat, he dropped the blond next to him. The pink boy quickly got up and started to become a ball of fire.

"Who are you?"

"None of your damn buisness kid, now you guys have to turn around and take this idiot with you.

The fire around the pink boy largened, "No I'm here to find Lucy, there's no way I'm turning around."

Jamaga laughed as he blew out the flame that the boy held, "Whats with you guys trying to find the blond girl?"

"You know where she is?"

"Yea, she's somewhere that you're not going."

He slammed the pink boy in the top of the head, knocking him out, turning to the ship caption he frowned, "You know what to do."

Turning into a flame, he traveled back to the island, he watched the boat turn and go back to where it came from.

* * *

Cana and Gildarts were still at the port, Wendy must of left. He looked down in shame as he dragged an unconsious Laxus towards them.

"What happened to Laxus, he looks like a mess." Cana walked forward to help carry the man.

"I have no idea, some purple haired boy teleported him to my boat and left."

"Where'd he come from?"

"I don't know, we were in the middle of nowhere."

Gildarts grabbed Natsu's shoulder and began to walk to the guild, "You've got some guts going against masters orders."

Natsu looked up at him, "All I did was follow Laxus, there's nothing bad about that."

"Laxus was going out here on his own? That seems pretty weird." They looked down at Laxus, they took in the large amount of cuts and dirt on him. Somebody did this and It was probably the purple haired guy.

* * *

Erza had only just gotten back to the guild when Natsu walked in.

"Where have you been?" She glared at him.

"I was following this guy." He chucked Laxus down onto the floor, instantly waking him up.

"What the hell Natsu! You don't go chucking people on the floor."

Natsu ignored him, "What happened to you?"

Laxus looked down at his clothing, it was completly ruined. "God damn it Lucy, this was my good coat."

Natsu and Erza's eyes widened, "Lucy? You found her! Tell me where she is."

Laxus got up onto the seat behind him, "You don't need to go looking for her, she doesn't want to be found."

Natsu looked shocked, "But Lucy loves being around us, why would she want to be alone?"

"She's not alone, there was that purple boy and I wouldn't be surprised if there was more."

Erza began to walk around the table, Lucy had done this to Laxus. "You never answered Natsu's question, what happened to you?"

People stopped what they were doing, all eyes were on Laxus, "I landed on a island and say the purple boy, I tried to attack him but he dodged me. He covered me in black flames."

"Black flames, just like Zancrows!"

"Woah, calm down Natsu, this magic is way stronger than a normal God Slayer. Anyway, it wasn't him who messed up my clothing, it was Lucy."

Natsu's fist slammed down onto the table, tears began to fill his eyes, "Lucy would never hurt another member of Fairy Tail."

"Well sorry Natsu, she did. She seems to have a new power, my legs wouldn't work and neither would my magic. She managed to hit me with some major amount of magic."

Erza's stared out of the door towards the harbor, "This isn't our normal Lucy."

* * *

She had waited for Jamaga to come back.

"They're going back now."

"I can tell."

They walked back to the campsite in silence, Lucy noticed that Jamaga wasn't being too mean today. He was swearing less and he was actually talking to her like a normal person.

"You did pretty good back there, maybe you could fight me soon, I've been waiting for a challenge."

She grinned at him, if she could beat him then she could definatly beat Natsu. "Sounds like fun."

"How about we fight tonight, on top of the rock?"

"Sure."

They both sat down at the fire pit, there was some bird roasting over the fire. Ian and Gira walked out of their cabin.

"How'd your training go?"

"Great I..."

She was cut off by Jamaga, "One of her guild mates found the island today."

The boys looked at them with shock. "It's ok, I got rid of him."

Gira studdered, "Did you kill him?"

"What no! I just knocked him out!"

He calmed at the thought, "Oh, good then. So did you fight him?"

"Yep, and I won. I also made sure he forgot about my tattoo and the fact that I'm a god."

Ian smiled at her, "Thats very smart of you, they need you do help describe it to your guild, if one man says you're a god, then they may interperit it the wrong way."

They all went silent, their minds wondering away from those before them.

"Where's Afza?"

"Asleep, that fight you guys had seriously worn him out."

Lucy smiled at the idea that she gave him a run for his money. "Well a bit of sleep isn't a bad idea, I'll just take a little nap."

She walked into her cabin and touched her keys, she pulled out the key to the gate of the maiden. Virgo appeared before her.

"What happened to you Lucy?"

"I've gained some powers and I want you to tell the other spirits about whats going on." She described the situation in detail to the spirit.

She felt calm and happy when Virgo left, she had finally gotten the information to her spirits about what was happening to her. She climed up to her bed and began to fall asleep then she remembered the boat. She had seen a pink blur when Jamaga got on. She knew Natsu had almost found her and she didn't know what to feel about it. She just shrugged it off, she could worry about that later.

* * *

Natsu had gone home soon after he arrived at the guild, he couldn't imagine Lucy ever hurting somebody like she hurt Laxus. Apparently she didn't even touch her keys during the fight. It was all her. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad, Lucy had powers and could fend for herself but she was keeping herself away from him and had these powers she never even told him about.

He trusted she was making the right choice, it may be saddening that he wont see her till she comes back but atleast he knows she's coming back. It annoyed him that she was with another fire mage that seemed to be stronger than him, maybe he was being replaced with these weird mages.

Happy flew over to him from his little bed, "Whats going on with Lucy?"

He looked at him, surprised that he hadn't heard the news, "She wants some time away from us and I'm going to allow it."

* * *

**Yay! I've finally finished the chapter :D**

**I just want to add that during the week I'm only able to write stories on sundays, mondays, tuesdays and sometimes fridays and saturdays. This excludes the time I spend on homework so thats why some times it may take a few days to upload a chapter.**

**Can't wait to write the next chapter though, I love this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for the new chapter!**

**Please do anything to support the story, review or help me write this better by giving me opinions on how the story could go or what you're expecting. I may use the idea, give it a twist or keep it in mind :)**

* * *

Lucy had been at the island for a week now, she was used to her routine. Every day she would get up, train with Nasha before breakfast, then she would train further with the boys or play games, then she would stay at the cabins talking before going to sleep. Her favourite game was the sence game.

She would be blindfolded at the top of the rock, then she would have to travel down and try to hunt out the boys. When she finds them, she would have to say what boy it is without looking and then she had to fight them with the blindfold on whoever she caught would then become the seeker. Basically it was like a magical game of tag.

During her training she had learnt how to teleport like the others could. It wasn't exactly teleporting but was actually using her youth magic to slow down time and move herself around, to others it seems like she just disappears. She had also learnt more ways of manipulating others youth temporarily. By finding a painful memory, she could momentarily cause the person pain.

* * *

"One last game before you leave?" Nasha was looking at her from the other side of the fire. Over the last week, all the gods had become like family to her. She felt comfortable around them and was sad that she was leaving them to go back home.

"Sure."

Ian leaned his arms on her shoulders, "How about we all go to the main land and play there."

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "And what game would this be?"

He smirked at her, "We all separate to the 6 points of Magnolia, we rush to the middle and fight, whoever is left standing wins."

Nasha narrowed her eyes at him, "But you guys would just team up on us, I know the way you boys work."

Jamaga joined in from the steps of his cabin, "We probably will, but you have Lucy on your side and you are strong yourself you know."

Lucy smiled at the group, "Sounds fun, well then, let's go."

Ian ran off to get Gira while the rest headed towards Magnolia. Nasha carried Lucy across the sea as light, Jamaga became fire and Afza merged with the water. They were at the edge of Magnolia in a minute. Ian and Gira joined them soon after. They then separated and went to the 6 points of Magnolia.

* * *

He was sitting in the guildhall with Happy, he was still pretty sad about Lucy leaving and hadn't gone on a job that whole week just so he could wait for her. He looked out the doors of the guild, there he could see a purple haired boy waiting outside. He couldn't see his face but he knew it was the boy from the boat.

Natsu quickly ran outside, "What are you doing here, where's Lucy?"

The boy turned around, a frown plastered on his face, "That's a nice greeting isn't it pink boy. Now fuck off, I'm waiting for a signal."

Natsu grabbed the back of the boys shirt with a flaming fist. "Where's Lucy!"

The boy turned and took a bite of his flame, "Maybe if you stop trying to burn my clothing I'll tell you." He let go, "She's here, just watch me and you'll find her."

He kept a close eye on the boy, momentarily taking it away when he saw a bright light shine across town. He looked back at the boy and was surprised to see him turn into a flame and move away towards the light. He quickly followed, he turned his head as he ran to see his guild following him, including Laxus.

* * *

She rushed towards the center of the town, luckily there was a field there that they could battle on. Nasha had arrived there first, Gira at a close second and then her. Gira was instantly on the offence, creating a large wind barrier around the girls that quickly closed in.

By the time the two had escaped from the wind the other boys had arrived, they were lined up facing towards them. In unison they lifted their hands at them, their elements began to swirl together and before they knew it, the swirling magic power had drilled into the ground and attacked them from underneath.

Lucy was trapped in earth that had fire circulating inside and Nasha was trapped inside a wind barrier that contained freezing cold water. A bright light came out of the wind barrier and the magic broke, making Afza and Gira stumble backwards. Lucy let out a large amount of magic, breaking the earth around her. Jamaga and Ian stumbled.

Lucy and Nasha glanced at each other and grinned, Lucy focused on the time, slowing it down. Running towards the boys, she unlocked her youth eyes. Only Ian and Afza had their eyes open at the time, taking the opportunity, she looked at their youth and made them incapable of using their legs or magic.

Nasha saw them fall and attacked them with a burning ray of light, knocking them out. Jamaga looked at the fallen boys and was soon engulfed in flames. Quickly closing his eyes he ran towards the girls. He could sence where they were. He also could sence the pink boy to the north, he was watching.

Jamaga punched Nasha, knocking her backwards but not knocking her out. He felt Lucy come towards him, using her momentum, he grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the ground but she held onto his wrist and flipped him over her.

"You're pretty good, but you forgot something." Lucy turned to see Gira coming up behind her, his eyes wide open. She grinned as she looked into his eyes. When he fell, she hit him with her magic, and looked into his eyes again.

"Blackout."

His head slammed into the ground and he went limp, but he was still breathing. She looked towards Jamaga, he was attacking Nasha with his eyes closed. He had managed to pin her to a tree and was punching her. She fell to the ground.

He disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of her. Lucy could feel his fist in her face and she staggered backwards. He still had his eyes closed, she used this to her advantage. Putting her foot behind his leg, she pushed him and he fell over. For a split second he had opened his eyes but she saw it. She took his magic away and hit him, he was out.

Lucy grinned at the gods lying on the ground in front of her. She had won the game.

* * *

The guild watched as Lucy fought with the strangers, they all noticed the way the master smiled at them. Nearly all of them were amazed at her powers, not even once did she use a spirit in the fight. They didn't notice Natsu and Laxus off to the side.

The two knew about this magic that Lucy held, Laxus had seen it almost a week ago and Natsu had heard of it in detail. They didn't like the look of her grinning at these people. They must have had been the ones that had taken her away in the first place. They took the strangers in, the first two knocked out was a green haired man who was shirtless with a large tattoo and a brown-haired man who wore a T-shirt and shorts.

The next person knocked out was a blond boy who wore a white jacket and black jeans. Then it was the girl with long red hair and a slim body, she wore a short black dress. The last person left to fight against Lucy was the purple boy that they had met before. He wore long pants and a black vest that wasn't closed up.

The guild cheered as the purple boy fell to the ground. Some people were crying with joy at the sight of Lucy.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Everybody ran towards her except from the two dragon slayers.

"Looks like she can protect herself now." Natsu looked over at Laxus, surprised that he was talking to him.

"I don't know if I like that."

* * *

Levy ran up to her and hugged her, "Wow! What happened to you!"

Lucy smiled at her friend, "How about we go to the guild and I'll tell you."

Gajeel looked at her from where he was standing next to Gira, "What about these guys?"

"Take them with us."

People picked up the gods and everybody walked back to the guild together. Excited chatter flowed through them.

"Lucy's back!"

"I wonder where she went."

"Who is this guy I'm carrying?"

Soon everybody was seated and Master Makorav took her up to his office with the other gods, they had all woken up now and were congratulating her on her win.

"You sure you want to tell them?" The master looked at them.

"People should know gods exist in this world, and how else would I tell them about my powers?"

Jamaga looked at the master, "Nice to see you again shortie, and it is ok, we've talked about this before we came here. It's about time people knew about us."

"Are there more of you?"

Gira stiffened, "Yes, but we don't need to worry about them."

"Well then you guys better get out there."

They walked out of the office and leaned against the railing, the guild looked up at them excitedly.

Afza patted Lucy's back, "Better not keep them waiting, they look like they're going to explode."

Lucy looked down at her guild mates smiling, she lifted her top slightly, "Does anybody know what this mark means?"

Nobody answered, the guild was silent as people looked at each other wondering if anybody knew.

"Nobody?" The guild remained silent, "It's the mark of the gods."

Wendy looked up in shock, along with the rest of the guild, "Y-Youre a god slayer?"

Jamaga laughed at her, "Nope, all of us up here are real gods."

Lucy was scared as her guild looked up at her with wide eyes, then the guild cheered.

"We have a real god! Nobody can beat us now!"

"HA! Beat that Sabertooth, we have 4 dragon slayers and a god!"

She was relieved as the guild continued like normal. They seemed more energetic now that she had returned, people were running around and fighting, she could hear people arguing over who was going to fight her first. It seemed like Nasha had over heard too.

"So, you mentioned that you wanted to fight Erza and Natsu on the island, you going to do that?"

She scanned the room for Erza, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Might as well, I can see the look in her eyes, she wants to fight me."

Lucy walked down to her, she didn't even have to say anything, Erza was already walking out of the door to the area behind the guild. Nasha followed but everybody else stayed inside.

"Seeing how your magic is now, I won't go easy on you."

Lucy smiled, "Neither will I."

Erza closed her left eye and requiped into her purgatory armor. She quickly started to attack Lucy, but she dodged all of her attacks. Lucy gathered her magic energy and sent it at Erza in a line that stretched out so she couldn't dodge it. She fell backwards but got back up, changing into her lightning empress armor, she sent a beam at Lucy be again she dodged it.**  
**

"Lightning's pretty useless, I did go up against Laxus you know."

Lucy ran towards Erza, dodging all of her attacks on the way. She hit her hard, sending her into a nearby tree.

"Heaven's wheel armor!" She sent swords flying at her, cutting her arms. She cried out in pain but used her youth magic on it, changing the skin back to when it hadn't been hit.

Erza looked at her with wide eyes as Lucy ran towards her again and continued to hit her with her magic power. It continued on for a few minutes before Lucy stepped back and put her hands towards Erza, her eye turned golden-yellow and the leaves around her feet began to circle around her. Lucy disappeared.

Seconds later Lucy was coming down from the sky in a large beam. It hit Erza directly, knocking her to the ground. She smiled at Lucy, "Looks like you win, nice work."

Lucy helped her up and walked back in to the guild with her.

* * *

Natsu was sitting on the roof of the guild watching the two fight, Erza had lost. Even he hadn't been able to beat Erza when they fought, was Lucy stronger than him now? He got up and ran, _I can't let Lucy beat me._

* * *

Master Makorav called Gira into his office, they sat down facing each other.

"Tell me about the other gods."

He took a long breath before answering, "They're not like us, they don't like anybody weaker than them."

Makorav looked at the god with a stern face, "Is there any danger they may bring my children?"

Gira looked up at him, "I have no idea but there is a few things you should know..."

* * *

**Hehe, I'm still going :D I've decided to focus on this story more than the other one, but if you do read that one, I haven't given up on it.**

**Please give me some Ideas for the other gods that I will be introducing sooner or later. I won't say what they will be doing but I need some pretty cool powers I can give them ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just going to add, in the first chapter, I did give Gray and Natsu the wrong nicknames because they don't always say the same ones.**

**Please review this story, it motivates me to write faster :)**

**Oh and since this is late, it will be a bit longer than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

The ground shook beneath them, Lucy turned towards the front of the guild. A tall muscular black-haired man was walking towards them. Afza, Ian and Jamaga walked up to the strange man. Gira and Nasha blocked Lucy from him.

"Looks like you guys found the lost one." He stared directly at her, "I know she's there, no need to hide her."

The two parted, allowing her to get a good look at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his tattoo was visible on his waist.

Gira glared at him, "What are you doing here Crius?"

He put his arms out wide, "I just want to meet Lucy, the rest of us haven't met her yet you know." He smiled but he couldn't hide the dark glint in his eyes. "So why don't you come down here and let me get a better look at you?"

Nasha put her arm out, blocking Lucy's path, "There is no way she is getting near you."

Crius's smile turned into a frown, he lowered him arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you seriously want me to force her to come to me." The room went silent, nobody said anything in return.

"Well then." The tables around him began to rise and break into small pieces. The ground continued to shake as the pieces flew towards the gods, Gira pulled Lucy away from a sharp piece of wood that was about to impale her. They rolled along the ground, coming to a stop when they hit the wall. Lucy looked up to see the guild full of black fire.

Makorav's voice boomed over the ruckus, "Laxus, take her now!"

Lightning appeared before her and Laxus stared down at here, "Come on Blondie." He reached down and picked her up. The guild was a blur around them. Lucy blinked and when she opened up her eyes, the guild was no longer there. She could see the sea stretching out in front of her. She turned to see the same shore she was standing on earlier that day.

"I-It's the island, what are we doing here?" She looked up at Laxus, hoping that the dread that she was feeling wasn't in her eyes.

"This was out backup plan, come on I'll tell you about it on the way to the cabins."

* * *

**Back to when Gira was in the office with Makorav.**

He watched as his grandfather looked at the god with a stern face, "Is there any danger they may bring my children?"

Gira had is face down, he looked scared. He clenched his fist and looked up, "I have no idea but there is a few things you should know."

"Wait, before you say anything. Laxus, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?"

Laxus walked forward from where he was standing at the back of the room. "Why do you even want me here?"

Gira looked up at him, "I'm afraid the other gods would want to take Lucy away to help them create a war."

He looked at him with wide eyes, shock trembled through him, "WHAT! Taking Lucy is one thing, but a war is a whole other story."

"She is probably one of the strongest gods that are alive, her powers can take away a users magic instantly. It is also known that with her magic, she can prevent parts of the body from working, this magic can kill if it's in the wrong hands."

Laxus looked down at the man, "She would never use it to kill."

"But the other gods can torture her till she does."

Laxus could imagine Lucy stuck in a dark room, being hit until she could barely cope. He didn't like the idea of her being hurt like that. "So how are we going to stop this from happening."

"They don't know where the island is, it is being hidden by magic that gods can't sence. This is where you come in. We need a dragon slayer to hide her. Your really good nose can help sence if other gods are coming, and your lightning magic can help Lucy get away."

They discussed the plan in further detail for another 10 minutes before heading out into the guild when Crius appeared.

* * *

They had gotten to the cabins fine. Laxus had filled her in on what Gira had said and was now beginning to light the fire. She stared at the empty cabins, she had left Nasha and they boys at the guild to fight the other god. Her head was in her hands, she felt like a coward. She should have fought the man with her friends.

"You should stop moping around, be happy that you got out of there."

She looked over at him, "How can I be happy when I leave my friends behind?"

"I have no clue."

Lucy glared at him, why would he tell me to be happy when he didn't even know how to be happy.

"Don't give me that look Blondie. How about you try to be happy and I'll have a look around these cabins." He walked off towards Jamaga and Afza's cabin. Lucy got up and followed.

"What you doing Blondie?"

"I've never looked in the boys cabins."

The inside was basically the same other than the large amount of burn marks in the wood. She looked at the bottom bunk, there was a note.

_Lucy_

_This note may be a waste of my time but I'm going to leave it here just in case you come back to the island. Hopefully I should be with you, or even one of the other gods that you trust. I want to give you information on the other gods that may be after you. There are five of them, meaning that if they had you, they will have the majority of the gods. They think of humans as weaker forms that aren't needed in this world.  
_

_They focus on war and destruction and we believe they want your powers for this. In this group of gods there is the twins, Castor and Pollux, Castor is the god of Poison and Pollux is the god of Acid.  
_

_Then there is the Psionic god, Crius. He has mastered many mental powers like telekinesis. Mino is the god of creation and the leader of the group is Dike, he is the god of time.  
_

_Don't underestimate these men, they are very powerful and have turned their magic into death magic. Please help us protect the humans from them, don't hold you powers back._

_I wish you the best of luck in your journey,_

_Afza._

Shock filled her eyes, nobody had ever mentioned the other gods before Crius had appeared, why were they kept a secret from her? She chucked the note aside and walk outside.

"I need to go back and protect the guild."

"You will be able to soon, I'm only keeping you here for a day. Then you can go back."

"What's the use of keeping me here?"

He walked over to her, "You're the main part of the game that they're playing and so they want to hide you, it's as simple as that."

She looked up at him, "That helps with nothing."

"Oh well your fault for being a god." He took a step closer, leaving only a small gap between them. "How about we play a game, first one to the top of the rock wins."

"You're on." She quickly slowed down time and began to run towards the top of the rock, she could see Laxus moving slowly through the air as lightning. Using her force of magic, she jumped to the top, getting there at the same time as Laxus.

"You're pretty quick Blondie."

He continued to stare at her, "What now?"

"I want a rematch, I know what to expect now." His body began to spark, "You up to it or are you scared?"

"Oh I'm so going to win this."

Laxus walked towards her, Lucy waited for him to make the first move. He reached out his arm and pushed her, she stumbled backwards and realized there was no ground behind her. She fell, too shocked to act. Laxus rushed towards the bottom, beating her there and caught her.

"That was such a cheap move!"

He grinned at her, "But it worked didn't it?"

"I can still get you, I'm still moving."

He moved his grip on her and began to walk to the camp, "Well you wouldn't be moving if I hadn't caught you."

He continued to walk, "You can let me down now."

"Like as if I'm letting that happen, I won so I get to do what I want."

Laxus pretended to trip, causing her to hold on. He laughed at her, "Scaredy cat."

"Well maybe you should put me down." She glared up at him.

"When you say the magic word, I will put you down."

"Please let me down."

"That's not it." He then began to run, taking the path with the most obstacles. Jumping over rocks and fallen trees, he made his way to the healing pool, "Say the word or you're going to be going for a swim."

He threw her up in the air and caught her again, she squealed, "PLEASE LAXUS! What do you want me to do!"

"Say the word."

"But I don't know it!"

He gave her a cocky grin, "Well then." He chucked her into the water, she surprised him by pulling him in with her, "What the hell Blondie!"

"That's what I should be saying to you, what did you want me to say?" She splashed him as she got out.

"Nothing, I just wanted to chuck you into the water." He tried to get out, but Lucy pushed him back in.

She turned and walked away. Leaving him behind. He quickly got out of the pool and ran to her, grabbing her wrist she stopped.

"Come on, don't go leaving me alone." She felt freezing, he put his arm around her, "Come on, let's go get you warmed up."

* * *

He was walking around the island, Nasha had dropped him off moments ago. He couldn't smell her but he could smell Laxus. It took him a while but he could finally see them, they were walking away from him. Lucy was wearing something that was completely see through. His face turned red, he then looked at Laxus, his arm was around Lucy.

He ran over to them, "Get your hand off her!" Natsu punched Laxus away and grabbed Lucy. "You're freezing, here." His body lit up with flames.

"Natsu, get away from her, you're going to burn her!"

Natsu looked down at Lucy's top, it was on fire. Laxus grabbed onto her waist, covering the flame with his hand. Lucy was panicking but as Laxus moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder, she began to calm.

"You ok?"

She nodded and walked away, Natsu tried to follow but Laxus grabbed him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shoved him back, "Nasha sent me, now what are you doing here?"

"I was the one who was ment to be with her, Gira said nothing about you coming along, does he even know you're here?" Laxus moved closer to intimidate him.

"Of course he does."

Laxus turned and began to walk away, "You're a crap liar, you do know that right."

Natsu watched as he went in the same direction as Lucy. Natsu looked at the ground _You're not taking Lucy away from me._

* * *

Laxus was walking towards her, "Where's Natsu?"

"He will be here soon."

Lucy felt weird, something was wrong with Natsu, "Did you notice his smell?"

Laxus looked down at her questionably, "He smelt like cinnamon, same as usual. Whats wrong with that."

She stared at the fire, "He had the lingering smell of magic on him, not normal magic but magic like mine and the other gods."

She could feel Laxus looking at her as he sat down, "Well he did talk to Nasha before this."

"That's the problem, it didn't have a hint of her or the boys or even Crius, this is somebody else."

He stared at her with wide eyes, "You mean that... that flame brain over there has been in contact with one of the other gods? If he has, he could possibly have led them here."

"He would never rat me out!"

A voice came from behind her, "Rat who out?"

Natsu walked towards them, Laxus quickly got up and blocked Natsu, "Why do you smell like the bad gods?"

"Bad gods? What the hell are you going on about Laxus." He looked over at Lucy, "What's going on Lucy?"

She looked over at him, "Have you talked to anybody or been near anybody recently that has a lot of magic?"

Confusion plastered his face, "I did talk to some guy called Mino."

She looked at Laxus, he gave her a shocked look, grabbing Natsu, he pushed him against one of the cabins, "What were you doing talking to Mino?"

"I-I wanted to get better at magic and I ran into him. He ended up teaching me a new trick."

Lucy spoke up from where she was sitting, "But he is the god of creation, how would he know any fire magic?"

Laxus let Natsu down and spoke so softly it was almost impossible for her to hear, "Jamaga."

Lucy tried to hide her shock, Jamaga had been pretty nice in the last few days, he may had a bad side but was he really that bad?

* * *

Back at the guild, Crius had disappeared from sight.

"What a damn wuss, running away like that." Jamaga's black flames died down, he looked around the guild too seem almost all of the tables broken and the bar completely smashed.

Makorav looked with wide eyes, "MY GUILD!"

Nasha walked back through the doors, "I can't sence Crius anywhere, he's probably gone back to the god realm."

Gira was helping injured guild members get to the infirmary, "Great, I guess he ment what he said."

Jamaga remembered the words clearly, _"The earthland realm and the god realm will be ours and we will kill you guys along with the humans, there is no need for you."_

He hated the fact that this is what he used to be like, he used to despise humans, and now he was on earthland protecting them.

"Jamaga, stop standing there and actually help." Gira was lugging two injured men up the stairs, he ran over and grabbed one of them. They walked into the infirmary together. Nasha was already there, she was talking to a red-haired girl and a tall white-haired girl.

"You guys were amazing out there, you're almost at the level of a god."

"Aw thanks, you're not that bad yourself."

Jamaga looked away from the women and looked at the injured people in front of him. A short blue haired girl and Gira were going around healing them. They didn't look to be in that bad of shape, all of them would probably be moving by tomorrow. He looked around to see Afza talking to a taller blue haired girl.

"You have to teach Juvia some of those powers."

"Well I'm not planning on staying for that long but I guess I can teach you a couple of things." The girl smiled in response.

Ian walked up behind him, "Come on, there is more people we need to bring up." Jamaga looked at the man, he was the one who got him to join the elemental group 7 years ago. He hoped that Lucy would find his note in the cabin, he knew that Afza had left one too but his wasn't as descriptive as his.

* * *

Lucy came out of her cabin in a new set of clothing that Virgo had brung her, she was feeling guilty that she hadn't used any of her spirits in the last week but she promised herself that she would. Maybe she could use Gemini more now since her power has risen. Then an idea struck her, she called out Gemini and told them her plan, they looked across the fire-place at Laxus. He hadn't noticed them yet.

Together they transformed into Lucy and walked over to him, "Lets play a game."

Lucy watched from afar, she could see Laxus smirking at the other Lucy, "And what would that be?"

"The blindfold game, you're blindfolded and I have to try to touch you like this," Gemini poked him in the shoulder, "Your goal is to knock me over before I can, you can use magic and I can only use my spirits. Up to the challenge?"

"Sure but I want something if I win."

"What?"

"I get to finally see you drunk."

Gemini Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, "That's all? Well if I win, you're wearing a dress."

He looked at her with amusement, "Well then, bring it." He grabbed his shirt off of his seat and put it over his eyes.

Lucy knew Laxus had a good 6th sence, he always could pinpoint where people were with his eyes closed, he sent lightning at Gemini, but using Lucy's magic they slowed down time and they dodged it.

"That's not fair, you're using your magic!"

Lucy walked forward from where she was standing and poked him, "I was not going against the rules." She pulled out a dress that Virgo had given her. "Now you better not back down on your side of the deal."

Laxus took off the blindfold and saw the two Lucy's laughing at him, "Gemini!" he growled.

"You better get changed, I'll go easy on you and say that you only need to wear it for 10 minutes."

He snatched the dress from her and walked into the nearest cabin, after a while he came out wearing the slimming red dress. Gemini was gone by then but he was still annoyed with one Lucy laughing at him.

"This is the best thing ever!"

"At least Salamander isn't here to see this."

Lucy laughed even harder as Natsu spoke up from where he was leaning against the cabin. "Oh I am here to see, it suits you, brings out your feminine side." He spoke in a serious tone before he fell over laughing.

"Ok I'm going to take back what I said before, you can change back now, this is kind of disturbing me." Laxus quickly went back into the cabin and came out in his usual black shirt, coat and black pants.

"Oh you're so paying for that." He glared at Lucy and she ran away squealing. He stayed where he was laughing.

"I'm so telling the rest of the guild about that."

"Shut up Salamander."

* * *

**Again, sorry about the wait. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up quickly :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, finally up to the 7th chapter! That's my favorite number, well other than one million six hundred and seventy five :P I'm going to change the summary slightly now that I know more of what's going on.**

**Please review, every time I see a new review before or after school, it instantly makes me smile :) Oh and I'm going to take a poll of NaLu and LaLu, review what one you want or even add other couples you want like oc x oc or Lucy and somebody else. Be creative.**

* * *

Natsu continued to laugh at Laxus as he walked over to Lucy.

"Is he seriously going to get me?" She looked around him to see Laxus.

"Nah, I think he's going to try to get his pride back another way." She smiled at the idea. "You remember the day that you were taken away?"

She could remember it clearly, walking home, being taken to Hargeon and told that she was a god. Who wouldn't remember, she nodded in response.

"The week after, I couldn't stand it. For a moment I thought I was so close to finding you but that fire god guy made me go back." It was quite weird, Lucy swore she had seen him shiver. "I know that you know what loss feels like, but the fact that I didn't know where you went made it even worse."

She grabbed his wrists and started to swing his arms with hers, "I'm so sorry that I had left you and I had no way of talking to you since I was on an island miles away from land, but I had to leave. The power inside of me was beginning to become painful. I had to leave."

He moved his arms around with her, "I guess I'm getting a bit off track here, I didn't want to complain about the week that went by, it was the day that you left. I had finally come up with the guts to ask you and I never really go to finish what I was going to say."

She looked up to him, confusion filled her, "Then what wa... LAXUS!" She ducked a bucket of water that was thrown at her, bucket and all.

"Damn, I missed. Come on Blondie, I want payback for the dress."

Natsu started to shake, "Damn it lightning freak, I'm trying to talk to her!"

Laxus smirked, "I'm not moving so either I'm going to hear it or nobody does." He laughed at Natsu's rage, he hadn't noticed the ball of fire heading towards him.

It struck him in the face, he turned and glared at Natsu, his cheek scorched. "You are sooo going to die for that." Lightning struck Natsu and soon enough, they were both fighting. Lucy had enough of it.

She looked at the boys, they fell to their knees and their magic depleted, "God, you're acting like kids."

"Sorry," they both murmured.

"You better be." Lucy walked over to the fire and chucked some wood on, "Hey, we kind of need some food. You guys want to go look for some fish or something?"

Laxus pushed himself up and crossed his arms, "Why do we have to find it?"

"Because I'm going to cook it."

Natsu also got up, "Why don't I cook it, that would be way faster."

"You will just set it on fire, I've been eating Jamaga's food for a week, trust me, I'm pretty much sick of burnt food."

"Ok then." Natsu wandered off into the bush, but Laxus had stayed behind.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

She looked up at him, "Yea, but since when did you care?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you and I promised Master that I will protect you no matter what."

Lucy took her gaze away from him but smiled, "Thanks, It's always nice to know somebody is out there for you."

"Well, I better go get some food, it's starting to get dark." He walked off, leaving Lucy alone.

She chucked another piece onto the fire before walking into Afza's cabin, she took his note off of the bed and pulled his mattress up. She had heard that one of the boys hid some pancake mix under their bed and she seriously wanted pancakes. There was nothing so she tried checking under Jamaga's mattress. She pulled herself up onto his bed to find a note, just like Afza's but this one was longer.

_Blondie,_

_I had a feeling that something would happen, I know the others feel it too, both me and Afza are writing notes to help you. I had spent about 17 years of my life with the other gods. There is Dike, Mino, Crius, Pollux and Castor. When I was with them, they would over power me. Only when I was with the gods you know was I able to knock one of them out. But that was only one of them._

_When I was 6 years old, all of the gods lived in the god realm together. We were talking about how you went missing, after a bit of research we had found out that you were born as a human. Dike didn't believe that it was a mistake, he thought the humans had stolen you. He gathered his group, which included me and we went to the south of the god realm, where there was a portal to earthland._

_With this portal, it could only be used once in a certain amount of time. The other group which was led by Gira had gotten there first and promised that they would find you. They never did, about 1 year later we didn't want to wait any more. Dike said that the humans had stolen them to use against us, since he was our leader we believed him. We all went to earthland and took out many of the humans but we never found you or the other gods._

_We believed that we could find you if we killed all the humans. We lived like this for years, until we had found Gira's group. I was 17 then, he had informed us that you were alive but trapped in an island. Dike didn't know how to take the news, he became madder than usual. He knew there was no need to keep looking but he had fallen in love with death. The feeling of killing another filled him like a drug._

_Dike had been overcome with power, I left him after Ianaha had invited me to his group but the rest stayed with Dike. We don't know what happened in the last 7 years but we know that they possess death magic._

_This is really all that I know about them that I can actually put into words, please keep this in mind as you help us fight. I know you love humans as much as the rest of the group so why not defend them._

_Jamaga (Jam)_

Lucy put the note down and took in the words, why would Jam tell her his life story? It may have helped her figure out the reason why the gods had split in two and it did kind of help her figure out why Jam had such a bad side to him. She shrugged it off. She could figure it out later.

Lucy walked back outside and went into the other boys cabin, there was nothing. No notes and no pancake mix.

It was weird, being on the island with Natsu and Laxus. She kept expecting Afza to take her training or Nasha to drag her to the healing pool. She wondered what they were doing. Were they getting ready to fight Dike and the other gods? Or were they going to leave it to her?

Something, wait no scratch that some_one_ picked her up. "AHHH."

"Woah, calm down Blondie, You were about to walk into the fire." She looked over at where she was standing before, right in front of the fire.

"Oh, um thanks."

* * *

He put the blond down, she mumbled her thanks and sat down.

"So I managed to get us a fish, that lizard back yet?" He pulled out a large trout.

"Um no, well I don't think so."

He raised her eyebrows at her, "You think so? How could you miss a ball of flame like him."

"I was searching the cabins, I found a note from Jam, wait a sec I'll go get it."

She ran off into the cabin and came back out a second later and passed the slightly scorched piece of paper to me. "Here."

He took a while to read it but soon he had finished the large letter and put it down away from the fire.

"Dike doesn't seem like a guy you would want to mess with."

"Well he's the only person we have good info on right now. We only know the powers of the other gods not their intentions or anything."

They remained silent for a bit until Laxus chucked something onto Lucy's lap, she looked down, "What's th... WHY IS THERE A FISH ON MY LAP!"

"Well you did say you're cooking."

"_Well you did say you're cooking. _I know, you just don't need to put a fish on my lap."She picked it up and grabbed a metal stick off of the ground. Shoving it through the fish, she began to roast it.

"I guess that's payback for the dress then." She growled at him, "I'd still like to see you drunk."

"With what beer?" She looked around at the empty area.

"Well I am a lightning mage, I could just go and get some from a store and be back in a minute."

"You mean that you and Natsu did not have to go off and find food?"

He chuckled, "Forgot about that. So what you say, I go get something to drink and you cook that fish, seems fair?"

"Sure, but I'm so not paying you back for the beer."

"I would have never asked for that anyway." He flashed away and appeared in front of a store, quickly running inside, he got a case and went back to the island after paying.

"You're pretty fast, the fish is almost cooked."

* * *

He was chasing after a rabbit, it had been half an hour and he still was running.

"Get here you damn fur ball I'm hungry!" Natsu heard his stomach growl, as if it was some form of motivation, he ran even faster. After about 10 minutes he managed to jump onto the rabbit. "HA! You're mine now!"

His eyes widened as the rabbit became 20 times its size and soon he was running. He could attack it but it was a bunny and Lucy didn't want burnt food. He ran towards the campsite.

"LUCY!" She turned her head and stared at the rabbit that was chasing him.

"You know those rabbits are poisonous?"

His jaw dropped and he stopped. He looked at the rabbit, "poisonous bunny, well that one is new to me. Guess I can burn this one up."

He attacked the rabbit and it let off a gas of poison. His throat began to swell up and it was becoming hard to breath.

"Natsu, don't attack it! Just leave it alone or you will poison all of us!" He turned and saw Lucy slumping onto Laxus.

He motioned his arm to the bush and the rabbit left, becoming its normal size as it hopped away.

"Nice job you over grown lizard, you do know poison and fire never go well together."

Natsu ignored him as he took Lucy out of his grasp. "You ok?"

"Yup just wait a sec." She closed her eyes and Natsu felt the swelling go down and he could breathe again.

"Cool what was that?"

"Just some youth magic."

Laxus joined the little conversation, "How does youth have anything to do with that?"

"Hard to explain but I made you about one minute younger."

"OOOOHH can you make me little again so I can find Igneel."

"One, I can't do that and two, that's not how it works."

Laxus sat down and took the fish away from the fire. "Can we focus on the food, it seems to be ready."

They all sat down at took bits of fish for themselves. Natsu held his in the fire for a while longer and ate it with the flames still on.

"Don't eat the flames you dumbass."

"I'm a dragon slayer, it's what I do." He froze and looked at Lucy. "You're a god right, what do you eat?" His eyes widened, "It better not be babies!"

"What no! I would never eat a child. I eat new things. Like plants or newly made metals. Stuff like that."

Laxus held a bit of lightning in his hand, it sparked but stayed intact. "This is a bit of lightning I just created, can you eat it?"

"Don't know I've never actually tried eating anything like that." She pulled his hand towards her and bit the lightning. After a little shock she seemed fine. "Guess I can."

Laxus looked at her in shock, "I can't believe you actually ate my lighting."

Natsu agreed.

"Looks like you're finished eating so how about you finish what you promised." Laxus chucked her a can and grinned at Natsu.

"NO! You've never seen the terror that is drunk Lucy."

She opened the can and took a sip, "Oh shut up Natsu I'm peeeeeerrrfeeeectlyyyyyyy fiiiiiiii..." She fell onto the ground after one sip.

"Lucy?" Natsu picked her up "Oi wake up Lucy." He turned to Laxus, "What did you do!"

He raised his hands, "Nothing I swear!."

They both looked down at her. She was unconscious and her breath was slow and quiet even for their ears.

Laxus helped Nastu pick her up, "Shit."

* * *

**As I said before, review what pairings you want in this. I don't know if it should be NaLu or LaLu so comment which one. Also comment any other pairs. My friend had said Nasha x Jamaga, I actually laughed at that one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys still can say who you want to be together. **

**Review and say what ever you want, even just random things, it's always nice to know people are reading and can take the few seconds to review :)**

* * *

Together they had managed to carry Lucy to her bed. She was barely breathing now. They looked at her worriedly.

"I can't smell anything wrong with the beer, why would she just fall like this?" Natsu chucked the can away and sat down next to her.

"As if I know what's going on. It seems pretty fine to me." He continued to drink from his can.

"Wait what! You're drinking it even after she passed out from it?"

"Oi I spent good money on this as if I would ever let it go to waste, it's probably her. Who knows how a god would react to it."

Laxus jumped slightly as Lucy's breath went back to normal, her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him, "BRIGHT!"

She closed her eyes and shoved her head into her pillow.

"Um Lucy, what happened to you? Can you like not drink or something."

She sniffed the air, surprising them both. "I can but I think I know what happened, wait here." Lucy got up and walked outside, going against her orders, Laxus and Natsu followed.

She went behind the cabin, "So you two are here." They continued to follow, once they turned the corner they could see two boys with blond hair leaning on trees. They were identical, even the way they stood was the same. They both wore purple and black tops and black pants, their large muscular body were identical as well.

The left boy spoke up, "So you know who we are?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Castor and Pollux right?" Lucy was reasonably calm in front of them.

"So you've heard of us?" The other one answered. "Do you know why we're here?"

There was silence, the other boy answered for her, "We're here to talk to you, we want to negotiate some things."

Natsu ran forward, "There is no way we are going to let you near her."

Lucy turned around and looked at him with kind eyes, "I will listen to what they say and if anything goes bad, then you can attack them."

He stopped running and looked down, "But they're with Crius, we can't trust them."

"I'd rather hear what they say while I can."

Laxus pulled Natsu away from the twins, "Trust her with this, she knows what she is doing."

Natsu looked at her and she just smiled before turning away from him.

"So what do you guys want."

The right boy walked forwards, "We want you to join us. You could finally meet the rest of the gods, we have been waiting a while for you. 24 years to be exact."

His twin joined him in front of her. "We can make you even stronger than you are now. Imagine a world where you are the strongest."

"I don't want to be the strongest, I want to be with my friends."

"We didn't follow pinky over there to be rejected by you!" The boy on the right began to glow purple, "Now do you want to join us?"

"Sorry but no, I like my group of gods."

The other boy joined his brother, glowing yellow, "You damn lost girl, you know nothing about what you are doing!" Together they raised their hands and their colours began to join.

Purple and yellow circulated them both, their eyes became dark instead of its usual blue. A blast of magic was sent at her.

"We will take you by force if we need to. You could have come with us in peace you know but you screwed that up!" Lucy quickly dodged the blast and stepped backwards.

She quickly used her magic on the left boy who still had his eyes open. He fell to the ground instantly.

"POLLUX!" The boy looked at his twin and growled at Lucy "You will pay!" He charged at her and hooked his arm around her neck. She flew backwards into Natsu and Laxus.

They got up and glared at Castor.

"Be careful you two, he's the Poison god." She got up and stood in front of them.

"I faced a poison bunny before, same thing right." Natsu got ready to fight.

Lucy gave him a weird look before she stared at the twin. He had his eyes closed but was facing the three.

"You can't beat me. I've been learning this magic for 24 years now and you've only been learning for a week."

"Did you forget about the two behind me?"

They took hint and ran towards Castor. Natsu was a ball of flames and Lucy couldn't even see Laxus. She gathered her magic and shot at the blond, Natsu roared fire into the beam and Laxus roared lightning. The magic joined together into a bright orange beam of magic. It hit Pollux straight on. A large cloud of dust-covered them all. Lucy realized she was holding her breath and inhaled deeply. The air, it wasn't dust it was poison.

"You think a small attack like that could actually take me down?" Lucy looked at Natsu and Laxus, they were on the ground but their eyes were open. She used her magic on them again before running towards Pollux. She punched him in the gut, sending him into the bush.

She ran after him again and continued to melee attack him. "You can fight me but leave those two out of it!"

"They're just humans, nobody would care if they go missing."

She slammed her fist into his face, "Yes they would! They have people looking over them you can't just kill people and expect nobody to notice."

"You know nothing lost girl, you're young and stupid!"

"I'm the same age as you! And imagine if I killed your brother, you would care! I saw what you did before. You were worried for him." Pollux stopped for a second, allowing time for her to knock him to the ground.

"He is my brother and he is not worthless like a human, there is a difference." He got up and kicked her in the gut.

"There is no difference, a life is a life. You don't need to differentiate like this." She returned the kick but missed, he brought his arm out to attack with magic but she grabbed it and flipped him.

"That's it, I can't be bothered fighting, I'll just end it here and now." He jumped up onto a nearby tree and the purple aura came back, it circulated faster this time and it was tinged with black. He sent a large beam at her, it was too big to dodge. Not knowing what to do she took it front on.

Black filled her vision and she fell to the ground, Pollux's laughter filled her ears, what a horrible sound. She lay there for a few seconds and opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, eyes wide open. She grinned as he fell to the ground. His body limp but still alive. She continued to grin until his body fell onto her and she was pinned to the ground.

"Oof, damn it LAXUS! NATSU! You guys there?" Natsu walked over and pushed Pollux off of her.

"You ok Lucy?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

She nodded and walked over to where Laxus was sitting, "You two ok?" They nodded at her before looking up at her weirdly.

"You weren't affected by the poison?"

"I just used my magic like before, so... what are we going to do with these two? They're going to wake up soon."

Laxus picked up Castor, "Well I can take one with me, Blondie, is there any chance you can teleport the other one to the guild?"

She looked over at Pollux, "Guess I can, the other gods gave me this bracelet when you were in the office." She lifted her arm to show a yellow metal bracelet, "It uses up Nasha's magic though but I think she will be fine."

Lucy picked up the boy and looked over at Natsu, "I won't be long, I'll be back this time. I promise."

Natsu smiled at her, "You better, or else I'm swimming home."

Lucy laughed and rubbed her bracelet. Along with Laxus, she appeared at the front of the guild.

* * *

She couldn't hear anything from where she was standing. Which was even weirder because of the fact that her hearing is just like Natsus now, maybe even better.

"They're oddly silent, your gods better have looked after them."

"Well lets take a look then." They walked into the guild together with the twins, people were sitting silently around the remaining tables. Master Makorav and Master Mavis were looking down from the second floor.

"Ahh Laxus and Lucy are back, thought you were ment to be away for the night." Makorav glared at Laxus, not happy about the fact that he did not follow the plan.

"Two of the gods came and we wanted them to be checked out." Mavis's gaze went towards the two limp boys.

"Put them onto a table, I'll send the gods down." She walked off coming back with Afza and Jamaga.

"Well shit, looks like the twins are here." Jamaga jumped down the stairs and walked towards them. "How'd you manage to knock them out like this?" He stared down at the large amount of cuts on Castors body.

"I found a way for the poison to not work on us and I got Pollux out before he could even fight. I got a bit of help from Natsu and Laxus."

Laxus put his arm around her and squeezed her, "Na, that was all you Lucy. She was amazing out there."

Afza joined the three, "You're lucky to be alive, now we will take these two from you and take care of them, you guys can go back to the island."

Laxus turned and walked outside, Lucy was about to follow but decided to say one last thing.

"I got the notes, thanks for that It actually saved my life. My drink was poisoned and I knew It was Castor." She smiled at them before following Laxus.

"Back to the island?" Laxus grabbed her hand, ready to take her to the island.

"Yep."

He bolted them away, appearing in front of a growling Natsu.

* * *

"Let go of her hand Sparky!" He motioned to their hands but he didn't let go.

"Jealous are you? Maybe you would rather like me doing this." Laxus pulled her hand and twirled her into a hug. He held her tightly, ignoring her when she complained.

"I'm not jealous! I just want you to let go of her. NOW!" His fists were engulfed in flames, he glared at Laxus when he refused.

"Better watch out Lizard, attacking me means attacking her." To add to Natsu's annoyance, Laxus began to play with Lucy's hair, twirling it with his fingers into little curls. "Nothing? Well I guess I'm off." He bolted to the top of the rock with Lucy, knowing that Natsu could only run up.

"Why are you messing with Natsu?" She wriggled out of his grip and sat down on the edge of the rock.

"I love seeing that look on his face." The two were silent, Lucy didn't know what to say. "Do you like Natsu?" She looked up at him in shock at the question but he continued, "It doesn't really matter if you do, that boy can never take a hint." He laughed at the thought, "You deserve something better, some_one_ better."

She continued to stare up at him but remained silent, "I just want you to know I'm here for you, I'm sorry I didn't help in the fight as much as I could but you know, I was a bit poisoned."

"That's not your fault, and I know you're there for me I mean you're here to help me right?"

"LAXUS!" Natsu ran up to him and hit Laxus in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sparky! I told you to keep away!"

They began to fight again and Lucy laughed at the two she loved how Natsu was always protecting her, even if it got a little annoying and she didn't really need protection now she loved the feeling of being looked after. She also loved how even though she knew Laxus to be serious and out of it. Laxus was opening up to her and was actually being friendly. She never even knew he had a sence of humor.

"Damn are you guys a hassle." She teleported back at the campsite and went to bed, a few minutes later she could hear the creak of the door.

"Lucy, you awake?" She could hear Natsu's voice, it was weird, there was a hint of sadness to it.

"Yea, what is it." She started to get up and was in a half rising position when she notice his wide eyes, He looked scared.

"I went to far, I-I wasn't thinking, I don't even know if he's..." He couldn't say the rest of the sentence, it just wouldn't come out.

* * *

**I was thinking of writing more but you know, cliff hangers and such. It's almost 11 at night here so I decided to post this before I go to sleep.**

**As I've said before Say in the reviews if you want NaLu or LaLu or else I will just decide on my own but then it will take longer.**

**Sorry about the Late post by the way, I got caught up in another story but I've finished with that.**

**I want to say thanks should get another chapter in the next few days :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had actually put up chapter 9 but took it down because I didn't like it, but now I know where this is going. Sorry but the first part of the story is the same, if you read the chapter I deleted just re-read it or skip till you get to the bold words. :)**

**For all of those NaLu lovers, you better start requesting NaLu or LaLu is going to beat you :P Well not that I mind. LaLu lovers still can vote though.**

* * *

Lucy ran out of the cabin, chucking a jacket on while she ran. She followed Natsu through the bush, fear rang through her. Was Laxus ok? What had happened? She continued to follow him to the edge of the rock, had he fallen? Before her was Laxus Lying on the ground, his arms were twisted and he wasn't moving, she couldn't hear anything coming from him.

She was too scared to move, was this a dead body in front of her? "N-Natsu, what did you do?"

He stayed beside her, he tried to keep calm but his voice would keep breaking. "We were fighting and I hit him too hard and he fell over, the hit knocked him out and he rolled off the edge."

"Is he alive?" Lucy began to walk towards Laxus, her cheeks felt wet, she put her hands up to rub the tears away.

"I have no idea, I thought that you could use your magic on him or something."

She knelt down beside him. "I can't use my magic on a dead person." She put her hand on his chest to see if there was a pulse, a sharp pain went through her. His chest had burnt her, "What did you attack him with, he is seriously hot."

"Remember how before I told you I learnt a new trick? Well I tried it on him." Natsu knelt down beside her.

Lucy examined the body, his clothing was burnt and his hair was scorched. He didn't seem to be breathing but she didn't want to check his pulse again.

"Can you check his pulse? It burnt me when I did it."

Natsu reached his hand out and put it on Laxus's neck, the moment he touched him the body turned into flames and disappeared.

Lucy tried to reach out into the flames but it did no good, "Laxus!" She stood up and continued to wave her hands into the flames, "Bring him back Natsu! Bring him back!"

She turned and looked at him in the eyes, he showed no emotions at all. His face was completely calm.

"Gullible." His lips turned into an easy smile and he then began to laugh at her.

The bushes behind them began to rustle, Lucy turned to see Laxus walking towards her, he was laughing too. She looked at the two boys, they were practically doubling over with laughter.

"Damn Blondie, you're easy to trick." She didn't know what to feel, she was really happy that Laxus was ok but she was so angry that they had played such a terrible joke on her.

"Yea, I thought you were smart. _Bring him back Natsu! Bring him back!_" Natsu mocked her. Lucy clenched her hands in a tight fist.

Laxus cut him off, "Blondie, please don't get mad. It was only a joke."

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes, "Don't ever do that again."

"I promise, but it is nice to see you worried for me."

Lucy looked away from the two and teleported back to the cabins.

* * *

**New part of chapter starts here.**

Natsu looked at the lightning mage, "Maybe we shouldn't have done that, she seems pretty pissed."

Laxus shrugged at him and began to walk towards the campsite, "It was fun while it lasted, but I'm definitely not doing that again."

"Same for me, it pains me when I make her sad."

They continued the walk in silence, they were halfway back to the campsite when Laxus stopped.

"Lucy cares for us."

Natsu turned and looked at him confused, "I know she does, it's Lucy, she cares for everybody."

"I know that but the look in her eyes when she was fighting was something I have never seen from her. When we got poisoned, her stare matched Erza's. She wanted to protect us and that's something new to her. I'm actually worried that she will get herself killed if she keeps trying to protect us like that."

Natsu continued to walk onwards, "That's silly, Lucy would never get herself killed, anyway, she's a god right? Shouldn't she be immortal or something?"

"Then why is there only eleven gods, and from what I know, they're all 24 years old. I think there use to be other gods but they died somehow."

"Then I will make sure that she wont end up like them."

Laxus grabbed onto his shoulder, "How can you! We are no match to those who are after her, we may be dragon slayers but they're gods!"

Natsu brushed his hand away, "Don't ever say that, I've gone up against a god slayer and won, so why not a god? You've beaten me before so why can't you beat one of them?"

"I swear you have a death wish."

"Well I don't care, as long as Lucy is ok."

* * *

The bright light blinded him, "What are you doing to those two?" He walked into a small room, Nasha was sending a bright light to the other side of the room.

Two twins were sitting in the corner, their hands were bounded with anti magic handcuffs, one of the twins looked up at him.

"Whats with the stripper."

Gray raised his fist at him, "If I hit you, would your twin feel it."

"Calm down Gray, you're only a messenger, leave the physical side of it to us." Gira lowered his fist.

"So what do you want me to tell Gramps?"

"Tell him that they aren't saying anything yet and that we may need to move them away from the guild to protect the injured from another attack."

Gray walked out of the room and walked to Master's office, he repeated the message to him and was dismissed. Erza called him over to one of the remaining tables.

"So what's going on with the gods?" She looked at him with a gaze that ment business.

"There is nothing new, the twins aren't speaking and the others are worried for another attack. Even with the gods help, I don't know if we would be able to protect the guild."

Erza pulled out a dagger out of nowhere, "I don't think we have any choice." She chucked the dagger at the door, it landed beside a man Gray hadn't noticed before. "Who are you?"

The boy took the dagger out of the wall and held it, it looked strange in his hand, it didn't match his bright figure. He could tower over almost everybody at the guild but he seemed more scrawny that most of the men. His dark blue hair was sticking out wildly and he always seemed to be grinning.

"Oh, you don't need to know who I am, I'm just her to pick up my two boys." He leaned against the door and spun the dagger with his fingers.

"The twins?" Erza stood up, ready to attack, "They aren't leaving."

"How about I ask somebody with a little more sence than a human, OH JAMAGA! Get out here you flame brain."

"Don't you dare fucking call me flame brain again." Gray turned to see Jamaga standing alone at the top of the staircase, "What are you doing here Mino?"

Mino continued to grin as he walked towards him, "Oh you know, I just want to say hi to my old friend, and I kind of want the twins back."

"Like as if I'm giving them to you."

"I guess you don't have more sence than a human, I expected more from you Jamaga." He chucked the dagger at him.

Jamaga went to dodge it but while mid-air the dagger started to form into a dog, it hit him in the gut, knocking him over. The dog was made entirely out of metal and was cutting him badly as it clawed at him.

"Fuck off!" He pushed it off of him and he got up, "Play nicely Mino, a damn dog made out of metal is definitely not going to help you get the twins!"

"Well I think asking you is out of the question so what other way is there?"

"I guess I will play along." Jamaga looked past Mino and nodded at Gray.

Gray ran towards Mino, "Ice make lance!"

"Ice make magic? Quite impressive but you do know I specialize in creation magic?" With a slight movement of his hand, a wall of ice appeared in front of him. The lances hit the ice and broke.

"You can use ice magic?" Gray stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you not listen? It's creation magic, there is an infinite amount of things I can do with this magic and Ice make is one of those."

"Gray, stop talking and attack him!" Erza charged forward, she carried a slim sword that arched towards the god.

"Did you not see the dagger? Metal creation is one of my favourites." The dog that was once beside Jamaga charged towards Erza, it bit her arm, making her drop the sword, once it hit the ground it moulded into another dog. Together the dogs ran around her, ready to jump.

"They may be dogs but they are still my swords, requip!" She changed back into her normal armor and the dogs faded away.

"You're pretty smart for a human, i'll give you that but I don't need them to get the twins back."

The ruins that use to be tables began to shift together, the pieces joined together to form a large beast, before it could even move it was engulfed in flames.

"Well I guess there is no going easy on you. Creation magic, 7 beasts of the earth!" The ground shifted and the concrete cracked beneath them. Monsters rose from the earth and roared at them.

* * *

"I think Jam needs help, I'll stay here and look after these two but you guys should go." Gira looked up from where he was sitting, "Nasha, I want you to get Lucy and the two fairies off of the island for now, we need all the help we can get Mino is Dikes right hand man. I never faced him in a fight but if Dike is to think of him so highly then we need to be careful."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Nasha teleported to the island, the fire was out and there were two figures sitting on the logs around it.

"Natsu, Laxus, you need to go to the guild."

They both turned, shocked to see her. Natsu stood and walked over to her, "Why, did something bad happen? Is Crius back?"

"No, one of the other gods are there and we need you two and Lucy there to help defend the injured."

"Ok, I'll take us there." Laxus walked behind Natsu and grabbed him by his shirt, they left in a burst of lightning.

Nasha looked around for Lucy, she could sence her presence in the cabin that they use to share. She ran up the stairs that led inside and opened the door.

"Lucy, wakey wakey."

"W-what." Half asleep, Lucy rolled over in her bed and fell off the side, "Owww." She turned towards Nasha and got up and hugged her, "Nasha, what are you doing here, where are the boys and Natsu and Laxus?"

"They're all at the guild, Mino is there too, he wants the twins."

"Crap, we better go too, what do you want me to do?" She put her fingers through her hair, trying to brush it down while she had the time.

"Just help fight him, we want him alive though."

"Like as if I would kill any body." She rubbed her bracelet and was gone Nasha quickly followed.

The sight of the guild was horrible, she had teleported to the top of the stairs and could see everybody struggling against 3 monsters made of dirt.

"Seriously guys? Is me, Lucy and Gira the only smart people in this group or something?" She stared down at the group.

Ian looked up at her, "Would you stop looking and actually help us!"

"You're an idiot Ian, you're facing monsters made out of _earth, _and you're the god of the earth. Can't you eat it or something?"

He looked down embarrassed that he didn't think of that before. He then looked back up to see Nasha sending a bright beam of light at Mino, she pointed at Ian and then at the monsters. She then motioned at the rest of the people and then at Mino, they got the message.

Ian quickly got through the monsters, eating their legs and watching them dissolve.

Mino walked out of the beam and was surprised to be hit in the jaw by Erza. Gray slammed him down with a hammer made of ice. Behind them was Jamaga, Afza and Ian, even though their unison raids are weaker without Gira, they're still powerful. Closing their eyes, they raised one arm each. Their magical power swirled around them, joining as one. They opened their eyes, the colours changed to that of their elemental colours, Jamaga's eyes red, Afza's eyes blue and Ian's eyes green.

Through their raised arms, the magical power surged through and hit him, he stumbled but was still moving. Lucy and Nasha wrapped their arms around each other, Nasha sent another beam of light and Lucy sent a burst of magical power. Together the force knocked him over.

Lucy looked at the fallen man with amazement, "Three down, two to go."

* * *

**Definitely better :)**

**I prefer this chapter way more than the one I took down, I have something big that I'm planning for the story but I wont say what it is. If anybody wants to read the chapter that I took down then review or PM me asking for it and I'll be happy to send it to you.**

**Don't forget to say what couples you want, this story isn't completely about gods and fighting you know ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Those who did not read the new chapter 9, please go and read**** it.****I re-wrote it and basically the plot of the chapter is way different.**

**Say what pairings you want in the story in the review. Also comment what you think, I love reading them, good or bad :) **

**I'm also going to apologise for my excessive use of smiley faces, I just feel like I HAVE to add them.**

* * *

The doors to the guild burst open.

"We're here!" Natsu ran into the guild hall, Laxus not that far behind him

Lucy walked towards the two, "You're a bit late, Mino's already taken care of."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, "Mino? You mean that creation guy I met the other day?"

She nodded, "He did quite a bit of damage on the guild but everybody managed."

Natsu looked around, Gray had a cut on his arm and Erza was limping. Jamaga was badly scratched along his chest but the other gods seemed fine. The guild was even worse now, the tables were either destroyed or scorched and the floor was shattered. Without saying, he started to walk up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going dragon boy?" Jamaga grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down to the bottom of the staircase.

Natsu pulled his arm out of his grasp, "I want to talk to Mino."

"And why would you want to do that?" Jamaga crossed his arms and leaned against the staircase railing.

"He taught me a new thing for my magic and I want to see why."

"Let me guess, this _thing_ is being able to create solid flames in the form of non-moving objects."

He looked at him with wide eyes, "Yea, how did you know?"

"Mino helped me come up with that, the creation of objects made out of fire. That is a move that was only ment for gods."

Natsu grinned, "Does that make me part god?"

Jamaga responded by flicking him in the head, "No you idiot."

Natsu growled at him and his fists began to light up, before he could do anything Lucy ran in between them.

"Okay, you guys don't need to fight. Natsu, you can't go see Mino because he's not allowed to see others and Jam, I want you over by the other injured people so I can heal you."

"Can't we get Gira to heal us?"

Lucy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the closest bar stool, "He's busy and Wendy isn't here so I'm probably the next best thing."

"But I hate it when you use your magic on me, it feels odd and I know you can see into my mind."

"It's not like I see much, just what you looked like when you were little and what you learnt back then, it's not like I'm seeing your secrets or anything."

"Yea yea just get over and done with will ya." He looked up at Lucy her right eye was had already changed colour. He could feel her looking through his mind.

"This may sting a little bit." The moment the words left her mouth, the skin on his chest began to glow, he looked down and could see the cuts disappearing.

Lucy walked away from him and began to work on Erza, "Do you mind closing your fake eye? It will make this a lot easier for me." She nodded and closed her right eye, it was done quickly and then she was walking over to the next person.

Jamaga grew bored of watching her heal others so he went and sat down with Ian and Afza. They were discussing the 'bad' gods.

"We need to get them out of here. It's a matter of time before Dike will send Crius over." Afza continued to talk, ignoring Jamaga.

"I'm questioning why he didn't send Crius with Mino. Why would he send the second in command?"

"He called me out when he got here." Ian and Afza looked at him, "I think he was expecting me to hand the twins over because Mino and I used to be close friends."

Ian shook his head, "They're smarter than that, Dike would never act without a plan."

"Well lets hope one of the boys upstairs spills the plan before they attack." Afza got up and walked upstairs to where Nasha was sitting.

"What do you think our chances of beating Crius and Dike is?" Ian looked over at him.

"I would say pretty low but I think we have the upper hand with Lucy."

"But if they close their eyes she's pretty much like the rest of us."

Jamaga leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands, "But that gives us the advantage of sight. That will help us with the physical fight."

"Guess it will, until they come I think we need to help Lucy with some of her physical powers, she can't even teleport without slowing down time, which is useless against Dike or using that bracelet which would be incapable of use if Nasha gets knocked out."

They looked over at Lucy, she had finished healing the others and was now talking to Gray and Erza. "We will start her training again tomorrow but we need her to stay here in case they attack during the night."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Lucy was sent upstairs to see Gira. She opened the doors to the room the gods were given. Nasha was on one of the many beds sleeping. Gira and Afza were on the couch talking, she also noticed the twins and Mino in the corner of the room in what seemed to be a cage made out of light.

"Oh hey Lucy, we have a few things we want to discuss." Gira motioned her to come forward. She sat down on the bed opposite them.

Afza began to talk once she sat down. "We want you to stay here with us tonight in case the guild is attacked again. Jam and Ian have also organised some training for you tomorrow."

"What type of training?" She leaned back against the wall by the bed.

"You have yet to learn proper teleportation magic and since youth magic has no other kinds of teleportation uses, I will personally teach you sky teleportation. You also need to learn attacks like gods bellow and gods heavenly fist."

"I don't want to sound like an idiot but what does those attacks do?"

"You're friends with the dragon slayer correct?" She nodded, "Well I guess it would be easier to say that gods bellow is like dragons roar and gods heavenly fist is like dragons iron fist."

"Okay, well I'm looking forward to learning more, I missed my training."

Gira raised his eyebrows, "Its only been one day."

"Well I still miss it, I didn't like being on the island without you guys." She got up and ruffled Afza's hair, "You're like another family to me."

"Aww thanks Lucy, but where are you going now?"

She turned around, "Just want to get a drink from the bar." She continued to walk off and was soon out of the room.

The stairs were located on the other side of the second floor so she had to walk around. As she walked, she looked down to the first floor of the building, she has never seen the guild this messed up before, well except for the time that Phantom Lord attacked it. She was almost there when she walked into a door.

"Silly Blondie, you should look where you're going." She saw Laxus walk out of the newly opened door.

"Well you should watch out for people when you're opening that door of yours."

"Oh well, good thing you're here. I've been wanting to talk to you." He walked into the room and she followed.

The room had a desk with one chair behind it, in the corner was a packed bag, probably there in case he was sent out on an urgent mission. Beside the bag was a mini fridge and a Tv.

"So this must be your office." She didn't want to sit in his seat so she sat on the desk.

"Yea, Gramps gave it to me so I can help him with complaints from the council." He nodded towards the stack of paper beside her.

She couldn't help but laugh at the large amount of paperwork. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Laxus closed the door and stood in front of her. "First of all, I want to say that back on the island, Natsu and I talked about your safety. He doesn't agree with me but I'm worried you're going to get yourself killed if you keep protecting others like you are."

She tilted her head, "Well what option do I have, I can't let people get hurt in front of me. I do know my own limits and I promise you, I'm not dying anytime soon."

"I hope you don't, but that leads me to another thing I wanted to say, It came to my mind that there is only a small amount of gods, I would have expected more than eleven. Also it is very weird that you're all the same age. Do you know if there were any gods before you?"

"I have no idea, I wasn't even told about Dikes gods until today so either the others don't know or they haven't told me yet."

"I wan't you to talk to them about it."

Lucy jumped off of the desk and leaned against it. "Anything else you want to talk about or is that it?"

"Your tattoo that's on your waist, can I see it?"

"Umm sure." She lifted the side of her top so he could see most of it.

He reached out and trailed one of the lines that made up the pattern, "I remember it now, seeing this when I went to the island the first time."

Lucy blushed and squirmed away from him, lowering her top she looked up at him. "How would you remember, I thought I removed that memory from you."

"Gira told me about what happened when I got back, didn't you notice me talking to him when I got here?"

Lucy walked around him and stood by the door. "No, I was too focused on keeping Natsu off of Jam."

She opened the door and was walking out when Laxus grabbed her hand, he spun her round into a hug. "Thank you for saving me when I got poisoned before."

"You've already thanked me for that."

"I feel like I hadn't thanked you enough."

Lucy loosened herself and hugged him back, she looked up at him, "Don't worry about it, I know that if you were me, you would have had done the same thing." She pulled away and walked out of the room. She looked back to see Laxus closing the door and locking himself in.

Once she got to the bar, she realized that Mira wasn't there. She was probably in the infirmary. Lucy walked around the bar and grabbed a cup, switching on the hot water, she began to make herself a hot chocolate. Natsu sat down across the bar on one of the stools.

"So what did sparky want?" He looked up at the now closed door.

"He's just worried for my saftey and wanted to talk about the gods." Natsu nodded and looked at her cup. "Hot chocolate, you want one?"

"Sure, thanks Lucy. I'm probably going to leave soon, want me to walk you home?"

"I'm staying here for the night. They're expecting another attack so all the gods are staying."

"Oh, well I'll probably see you tomorrow then." He grabbed his drink and sculled it down. He raised his hand in goodbye and walked out of the hall.

Lucy grabbed her drink and walked upstairs, Nasha was up now.

"Hey Lucy." She was on her back, her head hanging off the bed.

"Oh hey Nash." She walked over to her and sat down, "So what's it like without me for a day?"

"Boooooring, the boys didn't want to do anything fun. Before the twins turned up, they were helping out the injured people and I just had to sit there and watch."

"I was stuck with Natsu and Laxus for the day, I had the opposite problem."

Nasha sat up in her bed, "You need to tell me more about that tomorrow but at the moment it's..." She shifted her body so she could see the clock at the other side of the room, "One in the morning and you need to be ready to train."

Lucy got up and jumped onto the closest clean bed, the lights went out but she could still see the others, Gira was walking to his bed and Ian was already asleep. Afza was next to him and Jamaga was nowhere to be seen. She turned around so she was facing the wall and went to sleep.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy wake up." Somebody was shaking her, their strong hands gripped onto her shoulders.

She looked up to see pink hair, "N-Natsu, what are you doing here. What time is it?"

"Two in the morning and I'm here because there was somebody in your apartment."

Quickly sitting up she flung her blankets off of the bed.

"He's not there anymore but I think it was a god, there was no scent but he seemed to have a large amount of magic."

Lucy looked around, everybody was there apart from Jamaga. She shook her head, it couldn't be him, he has no reason to be there. Maybe it was Crius or Dike, that would be even worse.

She faced Natsu with wide eyes.

"What is it Lucy?"

"There's somebody behind you."

* * *

**Writing this, I came up with an idea for the story but I don't know if it will be in the next chapter or the one after. I really want to write it before I forget it so hopefully I'll get there soon :)**

**Don't forget your shippings Lalu is winning so he got the good part in this chapter. Review what one you want or just comment what you want to happen.**

**Try to guess who's behind Natsu :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took some thinking but I've found a way to join together the little plot that I have in my mind.**

**Tell me what you think. I want to see how I can improve my story, maybe you want a bit more detail at points or maybe less chat. I don't know.**

* * *

In the darkness he watched the two talk, the others stayed asleep and he was going to keep it that way. Standing behind the pink haired boy he could hear their conversation.

"...But I think it was a god, there was no scent but he seemed to have a large amount of magic." So the boy had noticed him, he was surprised, no human has ever been able to sence him like that. What was this kid?

"What is it Lucy?" The girls eyes were on him, she looked afraid. The boy was tense, he knew something was off.

He looked back at the girl, he had called her Lucy. Was this the lost god Dike had told him about. _Find out where they are hiding her, don't do anything else, I don't want to miss out on the fun. _His masters orders ran through his mind. The girl, Lucy is being kept in the guild hall. That's all he need to know. He turned and was almost out the door.

"There's somebody behind you." The pink boy got up and jumped at him. Luckily the sleeping ones were under a sleep spell, there's no way they could wake up and gang on him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" He almost punched him in the face but Lucy pulled him back.

"Natsu, be careful, this guy has some crazy magic." He grinned at the girl, at least she has some common sence. "You," She looked him in the eye but did nothing, "Answer him."

He laughed at her courage, staring eye to eye with a man like him, that takes guts. Nobody from his time would ever think of doing that. "No need to know my name, I'm leaving."

"There is only one god left I haven't met and that is Dike, are you him?"

He looked down at the foolish girl, "No, I am not, he is my master."

She clenched her fists, obviously frustrated with him. "I can tell you're a god but there are only 11 of us, what are you hiding from me."

The girl stared daggers at him, the man smiled at the fact that the gods have changed so much since he last roamed the earthland and god realm. Never before would the gods fight other gods and never before would a god protect a human like she did for the pink boy. He felt anger, how can the world change so much in the small amount of time he was gone?

"You are correct, I should not be here but I have found my way. I am a god, the sand god. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving." He turned towards a now open door, on the other side stood a boy covered in flames.

"Are you serious? I go out for a quick run and I come back to this!" The purple haired boy seemed very angry.

* * *

He could hear Lucy whisper his name, _Jamaga. _"The sand god, what a pathetic idea of a god is that." He took in the mans figure, he was tall and muscular. His hair was dirty blond and he had green eyes. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body.

"Did you just call me pathetic? From the looks of it, that's what you are. Trying to scare me with your weak flames." The man leaned forward, his eyes cold. Jamaga growled, _pathetic, _That's a new one for him but this sand freak knew nothing. He threw a punch at him but was stopped when pain seared through his arm.

Glass. Glass was now in between the two and he had put his hand right through it. Shards were sticking into his arm and he winced when he looked. The large gashes surprised him, its been a while since somebody has damaged him like that. He pulled the bits of glass out as he watched Lucy run forward, her arms shining brightly.

"Heavenly fist of youth!" Her arm glowed even brighter as she slammed her fist into the man. He flew backwards, hitting the railing that over looked the first floor. Jamaga was surprised, Lucy just used one of the powers they haven't even managed to teach her yet. She screamed in pain. Her arm was also cut badly. Jamaga looked down to see a shattered panel of glass on the ground where the man used to be.

Natsu ran towards him, his weaker flames igniting his body. The man sent him back in a sand storm. Together Jamaga and Lucy screamed, the sand were in their wounds and the pain was unbearable.

"I didn't want to fight you so I'm just going to end it here. Sandmans hidden technique, sleep!" Jamaga looked at the other two, their heads slumped down onto the ground hard, they were out cold. He couldn't hold back the darkness, his head also fell as the sleep took over.

* * *

At first he thought the noise was nothing but then he heard the screaming, rushing out of his office there was nobody to be seen, he found it odd that the door to the god's room was open when he remembered it being closed not that long ago. Taking a quick look inside he could see three bodies on the ground, the annoying flame boys, Jamaga and Natsu. He looked beside them to see Lucy.

He ran forward, they were breathing but they wouldn't wake up, they were all grazed and Jamaga and Lucy had terrible cuts on their arms. Moving to the sleeping gods, he shook the closest one to him, Gira. He wouldn't wake either.

"Shit, what happened here." He growled to himself.

Behind him, he could hear foot steps, "Laxus, I don't think they're going to wake." He turned to see his grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Old man, do you know what happened here?"

He shook his head, "No, but you sence it don't you. There is a large magical presence here. The man was a god."

Laxus began to think about the gods left. Caster, Pollux and Mino were asleep in the corner of the room and the lingering magic presence did not feel like Crius. All of the gods that were on Fairy Tail's side were asleep in the room, that only left Dike.

"There is two gods left, I have a feeling it's not the one who was here before but the damage here doesn't seem to match the power of time."

Makorav walked towards his injured guild members, "I feel like there is something big going on here. Take Jamaga and Lucy to the infirmary, I'll take Natsu."

Laxus grabbed the two and carried them on his shoulders, walking to the infirmary, he placed them down on two of the few unused beds. He turned to see Makorav dragging Natsu into the room.

"Umm Gramps, that's not how you treat an injured person." He walked over and picked Natsu up, finding another free bed he dropped him onto it.

"Damn it, three of our main forms of defence are injured and all the healers are either out cold or asleep at their own homes."

"We will just have to wait until either Wendy gets here or Gira wakes up. We have no other choice." Laxus crossed his arms and the master nodded in agreement.

"Then we will wait." The master walked out of the room and back to his own office. Laxus did the same.

* * *

Liquid heat seared through her, gasping in pain she opened her eyes to see Gira looking down at her.

"Oh Lucy, you're awake. Just hold on a sec, you're almost fully healed." He held his hands over her right arm. She watched as her arm went from red to pink to its normal tanned. "Do you remember what happened last night, you're the first to wake."

She looked around to see Natsu and Jamaga in the mix of injured people. Memories from the night before flooded into her mind she also remembered her talk with Laxus, was it related?

"Were there other gods before us?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"There are eleven gods and we're all 24. Were there other gods that were alive before us or are we the first gods?"

"I have no idea, there is no way to find out. Nobody ever kept information about gods so there is no way to find out if there was anybody before us. Why?"

I sat up in the bed and thought about what I was going to say, "Well last night a man appeared, he said he was the sand god. He didn't want to attack by the looks of it but after Jamaga turned up we began to fight. His power, it was the same as a gods."

"Well I think I need to look into this further, go outside and find Nasha and Ian. I think they're ready to train you."

Lucy got up and walked out side. Nasha was waiting for her but Ian was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh yay, you're finally up, ready to do some training?"

She nodded, "Yea, Gira said Jamaga and Ian were going to teach me gods bellow and gods heavenly fist."

"Yes, and they still are but before that I want you to work further on throwing punches."

Nasha taught her a couple of techniques and they practiced it further, about one hour later Jamaga finally walked out of the guild hall with Ian and Gira. At this point both Lucy and Nasha were sweating buckets and were almost on the verge of collapsing.

"Ok Lucy, first thing, teleportation magic. I know it's not good to share magic like this but I want you to learn sky teleportation. First I want you to focus of a place you want to go to then I want you to imagine wind picking you up and taking over you until you are part of the wind."

Lucy did as she was told, the wind circulated around her and soon she was wavering in and out of sight. "Good, now I want you to force the wind to take you to where you want to go. Try to go to the roof of the guild hall." The wind blew harder and soon Lucy was on the top of the guilds roof. Focusing on the wind again she brought herself back to the ground.

"That's pretty cool magic you got Gira." Lucy calmed the wind and looked up at the blond god.

"Yea, I guess it is but I only want you using it for teleportation. The wind wont work for anything else." Lucy nodded and he continued to talk, "Ok now I'm going to leave you with Ian and Jam, Nasha I want you to come help me with the boys upstairs." The two walked off into the guild and she was left alone with the two boys.

"From the looks of it Lucy, I don't need to teach you anything. You used the heavenly fist last night and I suspect you already know gods bellow." Jamaga leaned against the side of the guild hall, obviously not wanting to do any work.

"I'll give it a try." Gathering a large breath of air, Lucy focused on the youth of everything around her. Gathering the energy from them she blew out a large beam of power.

"Told you I didn't need to teach anything." He began to walk inside but turned around when Lucy stayed put, "You coming Blondie?"

"I actually want to go to my apartment, that sand guy was there last night and I want to see if he broke or stole anything."

He waved her off, "Sure, just watch out for any traps."

Lucy headed towards her little home and was surprised to hear foot prints behind her.

"Lucy wait up!" Nasha called out, "I'm not letting you go off by yourself."

They walked on together, arriving to a home that was obviously broken into. The door was broken and some items were on the floor. The mess wasn't that bad and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Nasha was looking around.

"So this is where you've been living." She picked books out of their shelves and scanned them, walking into the kitchen she paused.

"Why hello Nasha." A deep male voice came from the kitchen, Lucy peered around the corner to see who it was.

Nasha whispered his name, _Crius. _About a dozen sharp knives from the kitchen floated around him. He laughed as he sent them forward into Nasha's chest. She fell backwards, her blue eyes turning white, her life leaving her.

Lucy screamed, "NASHA!"

* * *

**I am sooo sorry for doing that. **

**Tell me what you think and your reactions. I really want to know what you think about what just happened.**

_***Again, so sorry***_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to say that everything I write in this story connects in a way. I don't write anything without a point to it. Funny thing is, I don't know what will happen after the part I've thought of a couple of chapters ago, hopefully I'll come up with something before then.**

**Ok, I know it has been a while but I wrote the whole chapter a few days ago and I had a couple of sentences left but the internet crashed and I lost about 1000 words and I just couldn't be bothered re-writing the end. It was seriously frustrating.**

**Going to say thank you to those who read my story and those who are following me through with it :)**

* * *

She felt the world crash around her. _Use your magic, she could still be alive._ She spoke the words to herself, looking into Nasha's still open eyes she peered inside. There was nothing, only darkness. There was no way she could heal her now, she was gone.

"N-Nasha..." Lucy felt tears forming. She turned towards Crius, he was laughing. The energy around her circulated and she began to glow. "You will pay!" Charging forward she dodged the knives sailing towards her and slammed her fist into Crius's jaw.

Falling backwards he just shook his head, "Silly girl, I'm just a distraction. He's gathered them together and destruction is clear."

Lucy stood her ground as he got up, "You're not making sence."

"I don't need to, you wont live long enough to understand, your fate is the same as hers." He nodded towards Nasha.

"My fate, I think you mean yours." She took a step forward but Crius disappeared before she could do anything. Looking around she knew it was true, he was gone.

Kneeling down next to Nasha she pushed her eyelids closed and hovered her hands above her. "Return to the god realm, I'll see you there one day." The body glowed and disappeared in a bright light. The only signs that she had been there before was the pool of blood that was left behind. Deciding to clean it up later Lucy teleported back to the guild hall. She was on the roof again, looking down at the gods on the ground below her.

All of her boys were there standing between a group of men and the guild. There were 6 people in the group in front of them, one, she could make out as Crius. Was this what he ment by _He's gathered them together and destruction is clear? _Listening in to the conversation it was clear, the man talking to them was Dike. Lucy had never seen him before, she had always imagined him as dark looking but everything about him was bright. He had white like hair, an open light purple vest and white baggy pants. It was then that she noticed his eyes, they were like a black pit that you could fall in to if you stare at it so long.

"Who are these people Dike?" Gira glared at the man with a hatred that she had never seen before.

"You know of death magic correct?" Dike sneered at them.

"How could they be related to death mag..." Gira paused, "You mean, these people are dead."

"Yes, they are the past gods brought back to life, it's quite interesting isn't it? A group of gods, some even stronger than most of my group, are ready to do what ever I tell them."

Jamaga clenched his fists, black flames covering them, "You mean you're going to take away their freedom and make them your slaves?"

"Well, they lived long enough did they not? I brought them back to life so why not, they have no choice any way, they don't know what they're doing." He looked at the four elemental gods and motioned somebody forward.

The sand god from the night before walked around them and towards his master, Castor, Pollux and Mino followed him.

"This isn't all, I've got one more god up my sleeve." He turned towards Crius, "You did as I asked?"

"I only disposed one of them."

Dike looked back to his enemy and smirked, "Good enough." The grass below him blackened and the ground dried, "Death of time! I bring back she who contains light!" A shimmering light appeared beside him and Nasha walked out, her eyes still white.

Lucy dropped to her knees, she clutched onto the corner of the roof, her knuckles turning white. She looked down at her friend that she thought she had lost. Their eyes met and Nasha raised her hand in what Lucy thought was a wave. A beam of light came from her hand and was shot towards her. She was too startled to move.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice rang through her ears and she looked up to see a flash of yellow hit her.

She rolled along the roof with him clutching on to her tightly. She opened her eyes to see Laxus staring down at her, he was worried.

"Why are you crying Blondie?" Lucy reached her hands up to wipe away her tears, she never knew she had started crying again.

"Nasha." She mumbled.

"Yea, whats up with her attacking you? Aren't you guys friends?" He rolled off of her and helped her sit up.

"She died only a few minutes ago, this isn't her." She turned her gaze from Laxus to the gods below. Ian was trying to get Nasha away from them. They didn't know she was dead.

One of the dead gods were approaching Ian, his hand was slowly reaching for a large knife in his back pocket. He was going to attack.

"Laxus, get their attention up here some how." Lucy went back to the edge of the roof and looked down at the enemy.

Laxus walked up beside her, his body was radiating bright sparks, "Oi, you people down there!" He shouted at them. Lucy was expecting him to do something else but shrugged, his plan worked out anyway.

Never before had she used her youth eyes on more than two people. Looking into the crowd of 'bad' gods she only picked up five life forms. Her eyes wouldn't work on the dead ones. Dike had already averted his gaze but Crius, Castor, Pollux and Mino were still looking.

_Kill them, make them forget how to breathe. _

Lucy considered the thought but decided not to, she didn't want to be like them. She didn't want to kill them like Crius killed Nasha, Dike would bring them back anyway. She made them fall and forget how to use magic. She then pulled out one of her keys and shouted, "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo jumped off the roof and brought the fallen men underground with her. Lucy went down after, she joined her group of men, they were still trying to get Nasha to come over to them.

"Get away from them before they do something." Ian was walking towards her but Lucy and Jamaga pulled him back.

"She's gone Ian! Don't bother, she's just a toy for them to attack us with now." Lucy looked at Jamaga, he knew what was happening too. He noticed her looking and leaned towards her. "Can't you just use your eye magic, they're wide open."

"I did, it doesn't work on the dead and Dike isn't looking." Jamaga looked towards their leader, his eyes were shut but he was smirking at them.

Dike whispered something to the bald man beside him and the man charged. They were ready to attack but he merged with the ground and disappered. The five of them fell to the ground as the earth around them became like a cave and collapsed. Crawling out they could hear Dike speaking.

"Alex. The original god of the earth, with me controlling him, I believe he overpowers you by far _Ian._" He said his name with disgust.

Jamaga leaned even closer to Lucy, he whispered to her in a voice that was hard for even her to hear. "You hear that, we take out Dike and the rest will be easy." She nodded and followed his lead. The others seemed to notice aswell.

Ian created a hole in the ground that went from Jamaga to Dike. He sent fire through the hole by reaching his arm into it. Afza and Gira both sent attacks front on. Once they were all done, Lucy didn't allow the mist Afza created to clear, she attacked straight through it by punching Dike backwards.

"Guess we need a replace ment for Nasha." Lucy pulled out one of her favourite keys, "Open the gate to the Lion, Leo!"

"I don't believe my regulus can match that of a gods, but I believe we can do it." Loke smiled at his master and she quickly gave one back before facing Dike again.

"Wow, the lost one is also a celestial mage. What a shame that it's a weak magic." Dike turned towards the small red haired girl. "Nasha, if you will."

She looked up at him with the same blank look on her face and nodded. The ground below Loke cracked and light came out of it. The white light surrounded Loke completely. Lucy could hear him groaning in pain, she was about to send him back to the celestial realm when the white light turned yellow.

Loke managed to get out of the lights grip and send the orb back at Nasha. Her face was still emotionless when she stopped the orb with one hand and took a bite out of it. Her hair turned white and her fists glowed brightly.

"Light gods bellow." She whispered the words into the air but the attack was still strong, it sent a tunnel of light at Loke. He sent the same attack back at her. The two lights collided between them.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, but I don't think my power can match a gods." He held on a bit longer but the tunnel like white light covered his yellow light and it forced him backwards into the guild. He disappeared and Gemini was in his place.

Changing into Nasha, Gemini aimed a beam of light at Dike. A large black haired man jumped in front of it. The light spread as if it had hit a large wall. The man held a large shield that had deflected the shot. He grinned at them.

"Rhead." Dike said, "God of war."

Lightning struck and Rhead flinched, Laxus stood between Lucy and Gemini. "Can you guys hurry and get rid of these guys instead of watching Lucy do everything." He struck a glance at the men behind him. All four of the elemental gods were still standing in their line.

Fire engulfed the war god. "Yea, I know these guys are ment to be strong and all, but can you at least help her." Natsu walked out of the guild and joined them.

Lucy faced the four gods behind her, "You four take Dike, us three will work on the others."

Laxus grabbed on to her hand and raised it with his, "You ready Lucy?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled up at him and released enough energy to make them both glow in her youth colour.

Natsu walked over and took Gemini's hand and did the same. "Mixing your large amount of power with my flames, lets see how that goes."

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry, again for all of these things.**

**The late update, the fact that I suck at fighting scenes, the fact that I'm having serious writers block and anything else that isn't right :(**

**If you think I'm getting seriously bad at uploading, tell me and hopefully I'll hurry into getting the next chapter up.**

**And PLEASE help me by sending in some plots that can continue after this story. I will reward you in any way that seems possible, maybe I'll make a character just for you in the story and name them after you. Maybe I could make a list of the people who helped me and put them in my author notes. I just need a push to where I can take this story.**


	13. Message

Ok, I'm sorry for not writing in a while, I have part of the next chapter done and I will continue it soon but at the moment it's hard for me. I'm just putting this note here to say It's going to be slow for me to write this story.

It's kind of weird in a way, I believe the start of the story was good but once the island was gone it went down hill. Oh well :P


End file.
